Mad Father Walkthrough: Story Version
by TheIllusionMaster
Summary: This is just the story version of the RPG Maker game "Mad Father". I'm going to do a "Story-View Walkthrough" for most RPG Games that have been created by Sen (like this one). I hope you find it enjoyable for it's my first story for fanfiction. For characters, everyone is included.
1. Chapter 1

*knock knock knock*

"…Father…" A young girl stood alone outside of a wooden door. Her straight, black hair flowed down to her sides and blended in well with the shadows in the basement. The large pink bow in her hair seemed to glow in the dim light that emitted from a row of light bulbs that stretched down the length of the hallway she was standing at the end of.

*knock knock knock*

"Father, are you in there?"

The door swung open swiftly as a man in a lab coat and surgeon mask spattered with blood appeared in the doorway. When he saw the young girl, he took off the mask, and gave a weak smile at his daughter.

"Father!" She cried as she ran up to give him a hug.

He gently pushed her away with his hand as he kneeled in front of his little girl. "Aya! How many times have I told you to not come down here?" He scolded, his smile slowly disappearing from his face.

"I'm sorry, father. But…um…I'm too scared to sleep on my own…" She explained to him, her head down. Her eyes traced the stones that made up the floor as she heard a slight pause from her father.

"Aya…don't worry. You're never alone…" He reassured her, bringing his smile back. Aya looked up at her father as he went on. "Your late mother is always there at your side. She's always looking out for you, Aya."

Aya smiled.

"Okay? Now please…get to bed…" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, starting walking away in the direction from which she came.

"Good girl."

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "Father…tomorrow's…" Aya began.

"Yes…the anniversary of her death…" Her father finished. "We'll visit her grave together."

Aya smiled again and replied, "Okay."

"Now…back to bed, please. I, too, will be resting shortly." His daughter nodded, walking away as she had started to do before.

She stopped when she heard a small creak behind her, and looked over her shoulder to find the wooden door closing shut. She blinked, and walked forward yet again.

A loud plea from inside of the lab made her stop dead. "S-stop!" The sound of a chainsaw came from behind the door. "No!Help me! Help!" The chainsaw sounded off once more, and cut off the screaming coming from the laboratory.

Aya walked up the stairs and out of the basement, the chainsaw sound fading off behind her. She closed the door behind her; the sound of the chainsaw now completely cut off from her hearing. She was deep in thought as she walked slowly through her family's mansion towards her own room just above the basement.

_I know father's secret. My father is a scientist. He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement. And I've always heard things from that lab…animal and human screams…horrifying screams…even at a young age, I always knew what my father was doing…so I pretended not to notice; that I didn't know or hear anything…I feigned ignorance the whole time because…I love my father. But…that's not the only secret I know. When mom and I weren't around, he and his helper…_

The doctor and his assistant were standing in the middle of a blood sprayed room; blood-soaked bags containing unknown things were sitting in just about every corner, three wooden examining tables had dried and fresh blood stains on them, white cloths that also had blood gotten on them were scattered about the floor and draped over other tables, and a small cabinet filled with bottles, jars, and other containers that contained unknown things stood in a vacant corner in the room stained with red.

The doctor walked over to an examining table and laid a red chainsaw gently on the table. Its blade had the thick, red liquid dripping off of it, but he ignored that fact and walked over to his helper, Maria. She turned around as he got closer.

"A fine sample." He concluded.

"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself…" Maria offered.

"That can wait…" He insisted. "Come, Maria…" He said, opening his arms.

"Doctor…" She blushed, walking into the hug. "Doctor…" Maria whispered. "She's aware of our…relationship…"

"…Hm? What does it matter?" He replied, looking at her through his thin glasses.

"I…I don't believe she's very…fond of me…that is a problem…" She said, trying not to meet the doctor's eyes.

"The girl will be 11 soon. It's a troublesome age. To be sure…be kind to her, please. Make sure she is never harmed. She is my most precious-" The grandfather clock struck 12, the sound echoing throughout the house in an ominous way.

*dong*…..*dong*…..*dong*

Aya opened her eyes slowly and she shifted onto her side to look over at the clock in her room as she lay on her bed. "It's midnight…" She said to herself. "Today's the day that mom went to heaven…" She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Mom…" Aya sighed. "I can never sleep when I think about you…" She jumped off her bed and onto her floor. Her room was pretty basic compared to the rest of the house; she had a bed, two small bookcases filled with books, a large teddy bear, a small doll, two drawers of clothes and other things, a chest, a small basket with her pet bunny, Snowball, resting in it, and a small nightstand table with a picture of her mother resting on it.

She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the photo of her mother. "Mom…" she sighed.

Her mother had been a very beautiful woman when she was alive; she had wavy, strawberry blond hair that went down a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a blue and white dress, a warm smile planted on her face, and she had eyes the color of emeralds.

"What should I do mom?" Aya asked the photograph. "I do love father, but…" Aya tried to find the right words to say. "She scares me…she's always…looking at me with those eyes…I hate her. But I know father likes her. If father and her got married…I guess she would be my new mom."

She looked into her mother's eyes. "I don't want her to be my new mom, though. There's only one mom in the world for me... Mom…why did you have to go?"

She placed the picture back on the nightstand and walked around her room, which was the only thing that she could think of to do right now. She walked over to her drawers and opened them both, only to find that nothing out of the ordinary, just a dresser full of clothes. She them shuffled over to her favorite teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. She then looked towards one of her favorite dolls.

"…a doll that I got from father…it's so old and worn…" A memory came flooding back to her.

_Aya was standing with her father in middle of her room._

_Her father knelt down in front of her, holding something in his arms. "I brought you a present, Aya!" He said gleefully, handing it to her._

_"Yay! It's a doll!" She shouted, grabbing it with her hands and cuddling it. "Thank you, father!"_

_Her father smiled at her and stood back up._

_'What a pretty doll!' Aya wondered with awe. 'It's almost as if it's real…'_

Aya stood still as she remembered. She looked down at the doll with love and knelt down to hug it. She stood back up and walked over to her bookcases, wondering that maybe if she read something, it would take her mind off her mother and help her get to sleep. She browsed the book names and came upon her favorite story that her mother used to read to her at bedtime.

"The Red-Eyed Stranger." She reached up, and slid the book partially out of its slot.

That's when something fell from the top of the book.

Aya pushed the book back in, and walked over to examine what fallen. She got down on her knees and looked at it closely. "What is this?" She asked aloud, picking it up. It was something small and shimmering.

"A…gem?" She shrugged and put it in her pocket. "Maybe I'll need this later…" She got to her feet and browsed the rest of the books.

She found another familiar title, "Horus the Trader."

She reached for it, but pulled her hand back down to her side as she rethought about what to do.

She sat down beside Snowball and pet his soft fur. He looked up at her for a second, then lied his head back down on the soft blanket he was resting on.

Her nightlight flickered all of a sudden, and chills crept up Aya's back.

"!…it's seems cold all of a sudden…that light kind of startled me…maybe I should get back to bed…"

Aya quickly bounded to her bed, and practically jumps inside the covers. She feels better, and begins to feel her eyelids growing heavy. She yawns and mumbles, "Good-night…"

As she falls asleep, her mind takes her into a memory.

_She's sitting in a large field in a patch of flowers with her father. She sitting with her back turned towards him while singing one of the lullabies her mother used to sing to her called Greensleeves. And she sang; her father's shuffling his hands on the ground, looking as if he's making something._

_"You sing so well, Aya." He interjected, turning around to face her._

_Aya stopped her singing and smiled._

_"Aya. I made something for you." Her father told her. "Now, turn around and I'll put it on you."_

_Aya's curiousity grew as she turned around. She felt something touch the top of her head, and then disappear. She looked up and touched the top of her head, feeling something soft._

_"A…a flower crown?" She asked, delighted with her father. "Does it look good on me?" She asked, turning to father._

_"Yes. It suites you well." He replied, smiling at her and his work._

_"Yay!" She sang, dancing around the patch. "Thank you so much, father." She said, hugging him. He returned the hug._

_"I'm sorry I can't always play with you…" He apologized._

_"Father…it's alright! I'm glad I could play with you today, father!" When she finished saying that, her mother appeared behind them, a small chuckle shaking her sides._

_"Oh! So you two were playing?" She asked, smiling at both of them._

_"Mom!" Aya shouted cheerfully. She ran over to her mother and jumped up and down in front of her. "Look! Father made me a flower crown!"_

_"That's wonderful, Aya! It looks great on you! So, you played with him all day?" She asked._

_"Yeah!" Aya said. "We should do this again, father!" She insisted, turning back to father._

_"Yes we should." He agreed. "And your mother should join in, too."_

_"Well, I look forward to it!" She said, smiling._

_*cough* *hack*_

_"Mom?" Aya asked, worry edging her voice._

_"I'm sorry…just another fit…"_

_*hack* *wheeze*_

_"Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well! Come on. I'll get some medicine from Maria! It should help you get better..."_

_"N-no! I can get that myself." She insisted, a frown starting to appear on her face._

_"Mom? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Aya asked, stepping between the couple._

_Mom smiled. "Sorry to worry you. I'm perfectly fine…" She said, looking at Aya's anxious face. "Don't look so anxious, please! Aya, your smile keeps me going best of all! If I can't see you smiling, it'll only make me worry…"_

_"Mom…" Aya began. "…okay!"_

_"Now, let's get back for dinner. I made hamburger steak tonight! Your favorite, Aya!" Father and Aya cheered in unison." "Hooray! I love mom's hamburger's!"_

_The memory faded to black._

_We were so happy then. There was Maria, but…even so, the three of us were a happy family. But then mom passed away from illness…and the happiness we had then, well…_

*tick*…*tock*…*tick*…*tock*

The sound of the grandfather clock was soon starting to reach Aya's ears. Suddenly, a loud cry rang out through the house. Aya awoke to the sound.

"Huh?! That scream…father?" She said. She quickly climbed out of her bed. "Something must have happened! I'll go check on father!" She swiftly ran towards the door that led out of her bedroom.

Before she opened it though, a bad thought popped into her mind.

_I have a bad feeling…_ Aya quickly shook the feeling off.

When she walked outside and closed the door, a strange sound reached her ears. "What's that sound…? Is it a voice?" She asked aloud.

Before she could move another step, foot-shaped blood spots appeared on the wall, ceiling, and floor, and were going towards Aya. She fell backwards when that happened, and she was just lying on the floor, startled and shocked.

The lights flickered through the hallway she was in and when she could see again, she saw two human figures hunched over her. They looked as if they were dead humans; cuts, bruises, and they had body parts missing.

Aya gasped and backed away quickly. The corpses started to inch forward towards her.

"N-No…" She whispered as she kept backing away.

"No…don't…" she pleaded, still backing away.

"Come this way…" A faint voice behind her urged.

"Huh? What's that?" "Come this way…" The voice repeated. She took no hesitation in following the voice's instructions, so she got up and swiftly ran into the next hallway.

When she raced around the corner, she saw a boy standing in the hallway. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. Half of him was facing her, so she couldn't see the other side. "This way…" He said.

"Who…?" Aya began to ask. "Stay with me…" The boy said before turning to her fully. That's when Aya saw it; the whole right side of his face had been damaged, his eye also missing. "I said, this way…" He urged her softly.

"No!" Aya screamed, turning back and going the way she had come from. She didn't remember that the zombies were in that joint, so she ran through her bedroom door and closed it quickly.

She closed her eyes, turned around, and sighed with relief.

She opened her eyes.

A tall man wearing a nice tuxedo and hat stood browsing the books in her bookcase.

Aya was frightened. _Is he going to try and hurt me too…?_

"Many interesting books in this room here…do you like books, my dear?" He asked, turning towards Aya.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, gathering up enough courage to say something.

"Now, don't be so frightened…I'm merely a salesman…"

"Salesman…?"

He took off his hat and bowed to her. "You can call me Ogre. I hope to get to know you, young lady…"

Aya didn't know what to say to a salesman, so she waited to see if he would go on. He did.

"But it's quite troublesome…to think that the corpses _loiter_ around the house the way they do…"

Aya was dumbfounded. "C-Corpses? Those monsters back there?" Aya asked. "They're like monsters from a story…why would monsters like that-"

"Well, it's a curse…"Ogre stated bluntly.

Aya tilted her head as he went on.

"What you saw back there were the corpses of your father's test subjects. Overcome with anger, those deceased have been brought back by the power of the curse…to take revenge on your father, of course…" He explained.

"What?!" She cried. "So father is in danger?! I have to save him!" She decided.

"Why is that?" Ogre asked calmly.

Aya didn't know what he meant by that so she stayed silent.

"To achieve his desires, he has killed so many people as part of his experiments…this is his retribution. You must have realized by now…the true nature of your father. Yet…you wish to save him?"

Aya continued to stay silent as she processed this. She then turned around and walked out her door.

"My, my…perhaps she cannot yet understand our sorrow…" He sighed.

Aya walked quickly down the hallway in the other direction than the boy had been. She stopped in the middle and thought.

_Father was always kind to me…he's the only father I have…and I promised mom, too!_

She continued her way down the hall, only to stop again when a memory hit her.

_Aya and her mother were in Aya's room. Aya was lying in her bed while mom sat on a chair and was reading her a story._

_"The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others." Her mother read aloud. "And Jack said, 'Thank you red-eyed stranger. Now I can get my revenge…'"_

_"Hey, mom…" Aya interrupted gently._

_"Yes, Aya?" Her mother replied, looking up from the pages of the book._

_"What's father always up to down below?" Her mother paused, searching for the right words to describe his job to her little girl._

_"…I-It's a very difficult job. You'll understand when you're older." Her mother said._

_"I wanna be older soon, then." Aya replied. Her mother looked back down at the book, and then back up at Aya._

_"Aya…" She began. "Whatever happens, you shouldn't hate your father…" Her mom looked down._

_"Mom…what's the matter?" Aya asked. "Of course I wouldn't hate father!"_

_"…I see…"Her mother muttered doubtfully._

_"Mom…do you not like father?"_

_"Hm? No…nothing like that…"She insisted. "I'm just like you, Aya. I love your father just as much…"_

_"Whew…"Aya sighed._

_"He can be a bit…unpredictable. So let's support each other no matter what, promise?" She asked._

_"Promise!" Aya agreed._

_"Now, back to the story!" Her mother said._

The memory faded to black as she came back to reality.

"Mom…whatever happens, I love father…" She said smiling. "So don't worry…" Suddenly realizing what she had to do, she yelled, "I have to go save father!"

When she took a step forward, though, a black crow came out of nowhere and landed on the hall table, cawing loudly. "A…crow?" She said. She walked towards it, but it did nothing. She shrugged and ran into the next hallway joint. She walked through the hallway the strange boy was in cautiously; afraid he might come and get her again.

But nothing did, so she walked to the only door on the end, which led through to another room; this one stored barrels, and other bags, but a section of the ladder was missing, so she couldn't climb up into the loft.

She wondered back out and into the next joint. She was going back to her room to see if that strange man was still there. But when she cracked open the door, the man was absent.

Aya sighed with relief and walked inside. She saw Snowball and decided to take him along with her. _I wouldn't want to be alone in a house like this either…._

She put on her "bunny backpack" on her back and put Snowball in it.

Then, another memory flooded back.

_Aya was wondering around the upstairs garden house._

_"Snowball!" She called loudly. When she didn't see Snowball come out from hiding, she called again. "Snowball! Where are you?" She looked down at the ground. "What do I do? Your leg's hurt…" She asked herself worriedly._

_Suddenly a white bunny head poked through the doorway. "Snowball! I so happy your safe!" She rushed over and picked him up gingerly. " Now, let me wrap that leg wound."_

_She put him down and grabbed his injured leg lightly. She lifted the leg, but couldn't spot any injury whatsoever. "Wait, what? Your leg healed?"_

_Her father walked through the doorway and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "Whew! What a troublesome rabbit!"_

_"Father!" Aya squealed._

_"Aya, be sure to keep that rabbit in your sight! It made a mess of the kitchen."_

_"Sorry." She apologized. She turned away. "Snowball was probably trying to get another bite of Maria's cooking again, huh?" She shook her head and turned back. "Did_you_ find him, father?"_

_"Yes. And healed his leg wound while I was at it."_

_Aya smiled and looked a Snowball. "It's a good thing father's around. Right, Snowball?" She giggled._

Aya returned back from daydreaming. "Why don't we go save him together, then? Alright, Snowball?" She asked with a giggle.

She walked out and closed the door. Aya walked past the crow and began to walk towards the lobby, but stopped when she spotted her mother's bedroom door.

She shrugged inwardly and thought. _It's worth a shot if I want to save father. Could be something useful in there…._

She opened the door and immediately found a strange woman standing by the window. Aya got a little closer and was about to speak when the floorboards creaked and the woman spun around.

The woman was blue skinned and had blood dripped from her scalp. She began to scream at Aya.

_**Give! Give her back! Give me my Daughter back!**_

Aya shook her head and ran back out the door. She shut it quickly and waited a few minutes.

When she didn't hear any commotion from inside, she cracked open the door. The woman had simply vanished. But she did leave something behind.

Aya stood up on her shaking legs and went to go pick it up. "The Archives Key?" She asked aloud as she studied it, recognizing the key instantly. She shrugged and put it in her dress pocket.

She closed the door behind her and ran toward the lobby. When she arrived, she heard a "squishy" sound. She stopped mid-stride and listened. When she didn't hear it again, she kept on walking.

She went down the next hallway right across from the one she just came out of, she heard the sound again. It began to get faster and suddenly stopped. Aya remained silent, but goosebumps were crawling up her arms.

When it didn't come back, she unlocked the archives and stepped inside. Inside, were many bookshelves that were almost filled to the brim with reading material. Aya heard a flapping sound and found yet another crow sitting on a stool. _What's with all the birds in the house?_

She didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for, so she just began rummaging through the bookcases. The first one she went through, she found an old favorite of hers.

"The Flame Egg! I remember this story!" She said as she hugged the book. "There's a girl who has the mysterious power to control fire, and she goes on a journey to find her family that she's been separated from. Proclaiming 'Burn all those in my way!' she did exactly that to all her foes." Aya recited. "But in the end, I think her power got out of control and she destroyed the world…so she never met her family in the end and she was all alone…" Aya finished, looking upset.

She shook her head and continued searching. She scanned the books on the bookshelves that were lined on the wall, but most of them she couldn't read.

When she looked through the ones next to the door, she found a card stuck in between the pages of one book. Aya took it without even thinking twice and stuck it in her pocket.

She closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf. She turned around, but found a young, naked girl floating beside her.

She had blue skin and blonde hair, and tears flowing freely from her eyes.

_**Mama…..Mama...**_She cried softly. _**It hurts….Help me….**_

Aya stood, frozen in place as she got closer.

_**Help….**_

Suddenly, Aya couldn't see anything but white light. It dimmed down though, and she could soon see where she had been taken.

_Aya found herself in the lab. She had never seen it before, so she gazed at it with horror. Movement caught her eye and she focused on the woman standing next to a child on a table._

_Maria?!_

_Aya saw a man appear by her side._

_Father, too?!_

_"I wanna go hooooome!" The little girl on the table shouted, restraints holding her down. "I wanna see mamaaa!" She wailed._

_"Don't worry, I shall take you to see her when this is all over." Maria cooed._

_"No! I wanna go now! I wanna see mama!" She wailed again. "Mamaaaaa!" She screamed._

_Father walked over with a syringe and needle. "Don't fret. Everything will be fine. We just wish to test this medicine…" He said softly. "It may hurt a bit, but not much…" He said as he poked the needle through her skin and began injecting the "medicine"._

_"Nooo! Mamaaa!" She wailed even louder than before._

_Aya stood by the edge of the room, watching with horror stricken eyes. "…s-stop…"She said._

_The little girl turned her head and looked at Aya, her eyes pleading for her to do something as she continued wailing and screaming._

_"Stop! I don't want this!" Aya said loudly, covering her ears from a terrible noise growing in her head._

_The girl's eyes began to roll back into her head and she began to spasm about the table until she finally stopped._

_"Nooooooooo!" Aya wailed._

_She opened her eyes to find that she was back in the archives, the little girl clinging to her leg._

_Aya jumped and pushed her away roughly, the corpse falling to the floor and staying still._

_**…**__**mama….ma**_

Aya stood still for a moment, looking the girl, before finally coming back from her own head. She gingerly stepped over the girl and headed for the exit. When she got out, she heard the noise again.

She saw movement in her peripheral vision and followed it. It was another corpse, crawling towards the wall. When it reached the wall, it suddenly disappeared.

She waited a moment before heading toward it. She touched the wall and felt around, wondering if it was some sort of secret door.

Aya pressed in a certain place and a doorknob popped out. "Ah!" She said with satisfaction, twisting the knob and going inside.

_A…closet?_Aya asked mentally. It was, indeed, some sort of small closet, but nothing seemed to be stored inside.

Aya walked a little further in and found another gem lying on the stone floor. She picked it up and smiled as she placed it with the other one in her dress pocket.

She closed the door behind her and headed straight for the last door at the end.

When the door creaked open, she saw dozens of dolls neatly placed on tables parallel with one another.

Aya entered slowly, for she didn't like the feeling of this room, and decided she should get whatever was in here picked up or something and then leave.

She kept the door open for she feared she might get locked in and walked down the red carpeted aisle towards the throne, which sat empty except for another gem.

Her pace increased as she went and picked it up. She was about to turn around when she noticed two bulges in the curtains.

She cringed on the inside as she went over and opened the curtains, praying it wasn't a bad thing. All that was there were two red dolls, on sitting while the other one lied on her side.

Aya sighed with relief until she heard faint giggles and whispers echoing softly throughout the room. Her eyes widened and she ran from the room and slammed the door shut.

She sat there for a second, almost looking like a doll herself, until she returned and stood up.

_I guess I'm going to have to get used to creepy things like that…if I want to keep moving, that is…_

She shook her head and went back to the lobby, hearing that squishing noise again, but this time, knowing what it was before she even saw it.

Aya slowly moved towards the railing for the stairs, praying the corpses had terrible eyesight and hearing.

She kneeled down and peeked through the wood, spotting two zombies at first glance moving across the floor.

Her hair stood on end when she saw them, but she didn't make a sound. She spotted the entrance, but guessed that it was unable to be opened. Then she saw another door to the side she was on.

Aya waited for the corpses to be turned around and on the other side of the huge room. Then, she made a run for it, hoping that the door was open.

Luckily, the monsters didn't see her, so she made it safely inside the other room. She turned around and saw two doors: One leading to a bathroom and the other leading to reception room.

She picked randomly and headed for the bathroom first.

She cracked open to door but saw nothing. Then opened it and stepped inside. Inside, was a simple bathroom: bath, sink, toilet. The only thing different about it was the bathtub was filled with thick blood.

Aya didn't pay attention to that fact, until another corpse jumped out and fell to the ground with a thud and squish, not to mention blood splattering everywhere.

Aya fell backwards near a taped up box in the corner and bunched her muscles, ready to dash for the door if she needed to, but it didn't move. She slowly got up and tiptoed her way past the bathtub so she could get the gem that she saw when she fell.

She picked it up and began tiptoeing her way around again, until the thing began to move...really fast.

Aya gasped as she ran at full speed towards the door and shut it as quickly as she could, this time trying not to make too much noise as she shut it, fearing there might be something else nearby.

It hit the door a few times before disappearing completely. She breathed another sigh of relief and turned around.

That's when she saw a doll moving gracefully down the hallway and into the lobby.

Aya froze as she witnessed the unbelievable sight, and let herself relax when it disappeared into the lobby.

_That must be part of the curse, too…_She wondered as she looked at the bathroom door.

She shivered. _Let me go back in in a little bit…_

Aya quickly reached for the doorknob before anything could get her and she shut herself in.

_The Reception Room….I wonder if anything's hiding in here?_

Aya walked in before freezing at the sound of flapping wings. She turned her head slightly when she saw movement, but relaxed slightly when yet another crow appeared and stood on the table beside her. _Another one?!_

She shook her head violently before moving towards the back. She could have sworn the big painting just moved, but she wasn't sure whether it was her imagination.

She walked towards the big drawers in the back corner and looked through them except the top one: she couldn't reach it.

She got an idea and picked up a stool next to the table. She put it down and sifted through the top drawer, finding a knife inside. _Oh, I'm sure this'll be useful._

She walked back, about to leave before she heard something coming from the fireplace. Aya froze. _What is that….?!_

She walked out quickly and went to the bathroom again, hoping it would be safe now. She cracked open the door and saw something in the bathtub move, but not come out.

She sighed. _Go on, Aya! Just get in there, cut open the box, and get whatever is inside!_ She yelled at herself mentally.

She puffed out her chest and ran in there. She took the knife and cut open the box, finding an empty lighter inside. She didn't question what she just found, just put it in her pocket and left. Luckily, the monster didn't reappear from the bloodbath.

She sighed when she got out of harm's way and retreated back to the reception room. She remembered from when she was looking for snowball that the inside garden house was connected with the reception room.

She looked at the suspicious looking painting and removed it, finding another hallway leading to the inside garden house.

She was excited about discovering it again, and was so happy about it that she didn't see the monster crawling from the shadows.

It grabbed her leg and began crawling up. Aya screamed and fell, desperately trying to get it off her. She finally succeeded and ran out the door, waiting for it to bang up against the door.

When it didn't, she peeked in and saw it disappear out of thin air.

Aya crawled in and rested up against the wall. After a moment's rest that she really needed, she stood up on wobbly knees and began to walk towards the hallway again, this time wasting no time going in.

She walked inside and came to a door loose practically rotting on its hinges. She pushed it open and found herself in the inside garden house.

She sighed and breathed in deeply. She noticed another gem sitting precariously on the edge of the well. Before it fell over, she picked it up and put it in her pocket, sounding like bells when it clashed with the others.

She didn't find anything else so she left both rooms and ran to the stairs before the monsters in the lobby could get at her. One did come after her, but kept hitting the wall for it was too stupid to go around and walk up the stairs.

It eventually forgot about her and went to join its companion at the front doors.

Aya sighed inwardly and looked over the railings and at the cafeteria doors. She jumped over and quickly opened the doors with the key she found.

When she swung open the doors, the first thing she noticed was another crow sitting on the table, looking at her with beady eyes.

Aya rolled her eyes, getting quite fed up with all the birds hanging around all of a sudden.

She walked over to look at it, but heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. She walked in and looked around the corner, seeing a savage dog with open belly wounds and both ears torn off eating everything in the refrigerator. Plates and cups were shattered all around the dog and food scraps were everywhere.

_I should stay away from that thing…_ She decided.

The dog was so into eating the food that it didn't even notice her when she came in.

Aya deemed it safe, so she walked around it carefully and went to the stove: the thing farthest away from it she was comfortable with.

She examined it and took some oil from it. _I wonder if this'll come in handy, too?_

As she walked around the dog, she tripped over a part of the carpet that was folded over. When she tripped, more carpet folded over and revealed a cellar of some sort.

She opened the door, but was unable to see through the pitch black. She closed the door, but kept the carpet unfolded. When she was about to get to the next room, the dog started to chase after her, but quickly gave up and went back to eating.

She didn't notice that though, so she didn't lose her cool.

She scanned the rest of the cafeteria and spotted a bulge in the curtains. When she opened it, she saw a corpse of a person lying on the window sill.

She payed no mind to it, though and was walking back when it fell over and revealed another gem. She picked it up and quickly left the room, having too many jump-scares already with picking up gems when corpses are nearby.

When Aya opened up the doors, she dashed to the door on the right instead.

_This should be the East Hall…I think…_

She dashed in it and closed the door behind her, finding herself in a hall with barrels in it. She walked further and towards the basement door, but another crow came flapping out of nowhere and rested on a lone barrel.

She ignored it and went down to the basement. When she descended down the stairs, she heard something like a low growl. _Something's there!_

She tiptoed around the bend to come face to face with a blob of human corpses all fused together.

She fell backwards and hide behind the corner when on one of the corpses swung a dead arm at her.

_What do I do?!_ She shouted at herself.

She stood in front of it again and looked for some way around. No luck.

A light-bulb went over her head. "I know! It's like The Flame Egg. 'Burn all those in my way!'. Yes! I will burn it!" She said as she reached for the lighter. She opened it but remembered that it had no lighter fluid. She scorned herself for getting excited and left.

She passed the crow and zombies without a problem and sat down at a wall to think. She sat for a few minutes, processing what has happened for the past hour. Then she got an idea.

"Mom has a lamp!" Aya said. "I can put the oil in there and go down into the cellar!"

"I just have to get the lamp….which is in her safe…." She facepalmed. "How am I…?" Aya remembered the code memo she found in the Archives. "That might work!"

She took it out of her pocket and shook out the crinkles that had formed. What she read:

**Barrels in the 1st ****floor East Hall**

**Chandeliers in Entrance Hall (Lobby)**

**Red dolls in Doll Room**

**Paintings in Reception Room**

She remembered going to every one of those places, but didn't remember counting them, so she'd have to go back.

She groaned and began to shuffle towards the Lobby, before she remembered Mom had told her once.

_7…4 8…2…? _She asked herself as she tried the code.

The door opened when she pressed OK. "Thank you, Mom!"

She opened it more and rummages through the contents. _It smells like you, Mom…_

Aya pulled out the lamp. "There it is! Now to fill it will oil and we're going down to the basement, Snowball!" She cheered as she got up to leave. But something shiny fell out of her safe and made Aya smile.

"You're perfume…" She said dreamily as she got swept into another memory.

_Aya walked down the basement hall towards Father's lab. "I wonder if he's still at work…?" She pondered as she neared the door. She heard her Father and Maria talking._

_"…love you, Maria…" Her Father said._

_"Doctor…" She said dreamily._

_"…Eh?" Aya said as she backed away._

_Her Mother appeared. "Aya! There you are. Doesn't your father tell you not to come into the basement?"_

_Aya turned her head and pointed to the cracked door. "M..Mom…"_

_Her mother grew curious and pushed Aya out of the way gently, only to back away like Aya did._

_"He…I knew it! He's cheating on me with her!" She said as she stormed away. "I can't believe this. Some girl he picked up off the street!" Aya heard her mumble before she disappeared. "I won't forgive him!" She shouted when she slammed the door._

_Aya followed her mother to her bedroom but stayed back in the hallway as her mother paced back and forth. She finally stopped and picked up her bottle of perfume. She looked at it angrily before throwing it at full force out of her bedroom door._

_I landed in the hallway before Aya. She picked it up and held it. Things faded to black._

"Mom's usually so nice, but she seemed so different then…" Aya whispered to herself.

_Of course I put it back on her dresser after that, but…_Aya studied the crystal bottle. _She took care of it…that's good…_

Aya smiled. "After all…Mom did get this from Father as an anniversary present…I'm sure Mom loved Father to the very end…" She thought for a moment.

"I should take it as a charm. Alright, Mom?" She asked as she put it in her breast pocket.

Suddenly, a fell out of her mother's bookcase and fell open to a page.

_**Xuary Xth**_

_**My heart is warmed to see my daughter grow up. I caught a rat yesterday and showed it to her. She was so merry! I could have cried from delight. I think she enjoys it so. Perhaps she resembles her father in curiosity? I look forward to seeing her mature...**_

The page ended there and Aya then turned and looked at the blood spot on the floor where that woman from before had been. Then she got a hunch. Aya then took the pendant from the archives off and held it above the blood spot.

The woman from earlier reappeared and stared. "…This is… her pendant.." She said.

"**_Mama_**…" The little girl form the archives said from behind Aya, who stepped out of the way to reunite the two.

The woman gasped. "Collina!" Then, the two hugged before disappearing and leaving behind a gem.

Aya smiled before picking up the gem and closing the safe door and dashing for the Cafeteria door. She past the dog and crow towards the cellar.

"Oh! Almost forgot to fill it!" She said as she reached for the oil in her backpack and filled the lamp.

She turned it on and went into the dark. She didn't find anything but a small hole Snowball could fit through.

She brought him out and spoke to him. "Snowball…please come back safe…find anything that might be useful to me…now go! She said as she pushed him into the hole.

She waited a few minutes before he came back out with another gem. He dropped it before running off to find his bed again.

She smiled but her face quickly dropped when she noticed blood coming out of the hole. She got worried so she began to run back towards the door.

Before she could reach it, everything turned black. "Oh no! The might went out?! Why now?!" She gasped.

She pushed the button many times, but it just wouldn't come back on. _Why won't it work?!_

She was getting desperate before it finally turned on. She felt a presence behind her.

She spun around, but didn't find anyone. _Was I…imagining things?_She wondered as she made her way back to the lobby.

Before she got there, as she was going through the dining area, the whole place had monsters that didn't seem to pay attention to her. When she got to close, though, they swiped at her.

She dodged and ran away all the way back to her room. When she got there, she found Snowball lying on his blanket like he had been earlier. Aya found herself automatically sit next to him and start petting him, trying to comfort herself just as much as him.

She stood up when she stopped shivering and looked through her stuff again, wondering if anything's changed when the curse took effect.

She opened a drawer and was greeted with a foul smell. She wrinkled the bridge of her nose and looked inside. _A…dead rat?_ _I don't remember putting that there…._

Aya looked in the next dresser and found something similar. _What's a dead bird doing in there?_

She shrugged, but the small animals kept bothering here for some reason. She shook of the feeling and returned to the lobby, suddenly remembering about the blob of corpses in the basement. She grinned and made her way to the east hall.

When she arrived there, blood had been painted to form words on the ground.

_There're sort of hard to make out…_ She thought as she read them.

"…Dein…something…Mörder…" Aya read aloud. _Your…something…Murderer?_

She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She took out the lighter and filled it with the lighter fluid she found. She felt strangely excited and tingly.

She walked around the corner and threw oil on the monster. She then flicked the light on and threw it on without even thinking.

_**It Burns! It Burns!**_It screamed out as the flames devoured it.

_**It Hurts so Much! Please…Help me!**_It screeched again.

Aya's expression turned to one of pure terror and she fled the scene back to the East Hall.

She waited and stared at the crow sitting silently staring at her. When she didn't hear anymore screaming, she went back and found a big burnt spot on the ground. She walked over it and made her way towards the basement.

She decided to take a look around the Taxidermy Room first, finding many disgusting things in glass jars. _G-Gross!_

She turned to leave, until she heard the sound of glass. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the jars of eyes fell out. Aya picked it up and looked over it for a second before shrugging and putting it in her backpack.

Before she walked out the door, she spotted a wooden bucket. _Maybe I'll need that, too…_

She put it in there and walked back out, another crow settling on the wooden crates outside the lab. She stared at it for a second before heading into the lab to find a shocking scene greeting her.

"Maria!" She gasped as she dashed over to the injured woman lying with her back against the wall. "Mistress…" She grunted.

"What happened?!" Aya asked. "Why are you wounded?"

"Ah…I'll be fine….forget about me…" Maria said faintly. "Escape somewhere safe…it's dangerous here…"

"Where's Father?" Aya urged after realizing he wasn't there.

Maria's eyes widened when she realized he wasn't there, too. "I…have to go save the Doctor." She said before slumping back down.

"Not to be blunt, but you're not going anywhere with that wound…" Aya said as she held Maria's hands.

"But-"

"Maria. What happened to Father?" Aya asked again, becoming a little impatient.

"The Doctor…is further in." She said, pointing at the door on the other side of the lab. "His wife…she-"

"His wife?...My Mom?!" Aya said, dumbfounded. "What do you mean, Maria?!" She said before realizing she had already passed out.

"My…it's seems she's passed out…" A man's voice said behind her.

Aya turned her head and spotted Ogre standing by the door, looking amused as always. "You again…"

"At any rate, it sounds like your father has gone on ahead…" He mused. "…deeper into the underground maze…"

She stood up and faced Ogre. "What did Maria see…?...I mean, Mom passed away…right?...What's going on here?" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me the curse-"

"You'll only be able to confirm you're suspicious by pressing on, won't you?" He asked as he turned tail and walked through the unknown door and disappeared.

Aya looked after him. "…What a weird guy…" She said quietly as she looked back at Maria.


	2. BONUS CHAPTER: Finding Maria's Key

Aya looked over Maria, seeing only her leg wounded and nothing else. _The shock of…whatever she saw…must've scared her into passing out…_

Something with a shine caught her eye when she was about to turn around and keep moving. She bent down and picked it up.

She gazed at it as its glimmering surface shined in the dim light from the lab. _A room key? What's Maria doing with this?_

She shrugged and put it in her pocket before heading out the door she came in from and looking around to see if she could take anything else along with her. She didn't find anything, except Snowball, but she didn't want to endanger him anymore, so she let him be.

She stood in the middle of the hallway connected with her bedroom and mother's bedroom, thinking.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of her and began to tug on her sleeves. She gasped and tried pushing it away, but it let go and began to go in a different direction. It looked at Aya over its shoulders, its eye pleading for her to follow.

_Is it…trying to get me to follow it?..._ She wondered as it began to float away. The ghost stopped and turned its head around, nodding when Aya finished her thought. Her eyes widened as it turned its head back around and floated towards the lobby.

She followed, of course, out of curiosity. When she reached the lobby, it entered the next hallway. _I really hope it's not taking me to the doll room…_

It shook its head, but didn't stop moving. The spirit stopped at the Archives door and went inside, leaving the door open for Aya.

She ventured through the door and saw it go to the door in the very back. It stopped there and turned around, gesturing to Aya that this was their destination. It then pointed to her pocket.

She looked down at it, and then brought out the room key. It smiled, nodded, and disappeared.

Aya stared at it as it disappeared, feeling slightly sorry for seeing it go. She shook her head and unlocked the door, letting it swing open before stepping inside.

Inside, she found herself in a small but cozy room with one bookcase and one bed.

_…Is this…Maria's room?_ She asked.

_Why did it bring me here?_

She walked over to the bookcase and found a dairy lying on the top, closed.

_Maria's diary? Does it want me to read this?_

The book flipped open to the newest entry.

_Good enough sign for me!_ She thought, thanking the spirit for being so forward.

"…Doctor, it has been a year to the day since I came to this mansion…I will never forget that day…"

Suddenly Aya was swept into the entry's words, letting her see what Maria was talking about.

_A young girl lay on the side of a brick road, a chipped bowl she found sitting next to her._

_"Please….food…" She pleaded in a weak voice, her stomach growls becoming a chorus of rumbles._

_"…food…"She said weakly, rolling over and looking at the sky. "Somebody…"_

_The girl heard footsteps beside her and found herself staring at a handsome man. He was kneeling down and studying her. _

_"…please…" She said._

**_She could be a fine subject with some work… _**_Aya's father thought with a smile._

_"…it's pitiful to see someone so skinny…" He prompted, when she picked up her head and looked at him. "Come to my home….please…" The girl's eyes widened as he went on. "I'll give you clothes and delicious meals…" She smiled weakly._

_Later, Aya's father was standing beside her as she ate the meals she was promised. He smiled when she finished and led her to the jail chambers._

_He locked her in one and said, "Please, just stay here for a little while…I'm going to tell my family about you."_

_"Family?" The girl asked._

_"Yes. I have a wife and girl turning 7. I'm sure they'll welcome you…" He said as he walked away._

_"…family…" She said as she pressed up against the cold bars._

_The person lying behind her on a bed began to groan and moan in pain, serious wounds and injuries adorning it's body._

**_Is this person…like me?_**_ The girl wondered as her gaze traveled up and down it's body._

_"What awful injuries….they must hurt terribly…perhaps I can do something…" She said to the person faintly. He looked at her and closed his eyes._

_She went over to a bookcase filled with medicines and containers. _

**_Hm…no gauze? No bandages, either?_** _The homeless girl questioned mentally. She looked back over at the patient who's breathing was shallow and quick. __**Looks like I'll do this the old fashioned way then….**_

_She tore of all the cloth from her skirt and tied it around his arm gently. When she stood back, she realized her skirt wasn't the only clothe he needed. __**But the only other cloth I have is…**_

_The next morning, the doctor came back to check up on her and the other person._

**_I'm surprised… _**_He thought as he looked over the person. __**He was about to die, but he recovered overnight…**_

**_It seems he was given excellent treatment… _**_He realized when he looked over at the girl, who was sitting on the stone floor covering herself up._

_"Did you treat him?" He asked as he turned to her._

_She looked down. "…yes…" She responded._

_He nodded and turned back to the injured person, who was sleeping peacefully now. "How handy…you're exceptionally talented…" He complimented._

_Her face grew red. "Please…I…"_

**_I can't let this go to waste!_** _He thought. He walked over to her and kneeled down. "…What's your name?" He asked gently._

_She looked at him. "…my…name?"_

_"Yes. What would it be?" He asked again._

_"…Maria…" She said as she hid her face._

_"Maria, hm? What an appropriate name." He said. The doctor stood up. "Maria…would you like to be my assistant?" He asked as he held out his hand for her._

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "…yes." She answered as she took his hand._

_Everything became black._

"I was so happy…so happy you saved me…" The words in the diary read. "I was alone…but you made me needed…you gave me love…as long as I am needed, I will stay with you…for how could I live without you?...I love you, Doctor…." The entry finished.

Aya stood silent when she finished reading, staring into the book's pages. "I…I never really knew anything about Maria…" She said after a few moments.

"Maria must love father, too…"

She closed the book and headed back out. When she got over her initial shock about Maria's backstory, she headed into the basement once again and walked through the other door this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Aya didn't know what to do about Maria, so she decided to leave her where she was. Aya stood and stepped into the door at the back of the room that Ogre had disappeared into.

As she swung open the door, what met her was…unbelievable.

At the end of the hallway of large glass tanks, lay her father, unconscious.

"Father!" Aya cried out. She rushed towards him until something appeared behind him.

She had wavy, strawberry blond hair that went down a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a blue and white dress and she had eyes the color of emeralds…

Aya widened her eyes. "M…Mom? Is that you?" She asked.

The woman looked very sad and dried blood was on the left breast of her dress. She noticed Aya and dragged him through the doors behind them.

"Wait!" Aya cried, falling down on her knees when they disappeared. Tears began to form in Aya's eyes. "W-was that mom? It had to have been her…this is part of the curse…right?" She said, doubtfully, standing back up and wiping her tears away.

"Haven't you noticed?" A familiar man's voice said behind her.

Aya turned around and spotted Ogre walking out from behind a glass tank. He knocked on the glass before continuing. "The tragedy was brought about by a woman's curse. The malice for your father…that malice turned itself into a curse seeking out your father's death.

"…Could that woman be-"

"You've finally realized. Yes…your mother."

"T-that can't be!" Aya shouted at Ogre.

" And why do you think that?" Ogre said, suddenly appearing behind her.

Aya spun around. "Because mom loved father!" She argued "…Mom even understood father's work. And father loved mom in return!"

Aya looked down. _Wasn't mom…happy?_

She looked back up angrily at Ogre. "I would _never_ believe she has a grudge against father….but, maybe she didn't like father and Maria…" She turned back towards the door. "I don't want it to be true…but-" She began to open the door.

"So you'll go find the truth, then?" He asked.

Aya nodded and ventured through the door, closing it all the way before realizing she spotted another gem in the far corner.

She walked back in and grabbed it. When she walked back, a body in one of the glass tanks moved and put its hands on the glass, then didn't move anymore.

Aya stopped and stared, afraid it might move again and break out. But it didn't so she walked through the door again.

The room she came to had tables with covered bodies on every one of them. She tried to ignore them, but stopped when she spotted a blue haired head lying on the ground.

**_"Where is Body?"_** It asked Aya.

Aya widened her eyes in fear before deciding to help the corpse. She looked around, but couldn't identify the right one. She was walking away when she heard rustling of cloth behind her.

She looked and saw one of the bodies had fallen off the tables. She bent down and poked it before it got up and moved towards her. She ran, but then realized it must be the head's body.

She guided it towards him and was relieved when it found the head.

**_"Found it."_** It said as it stuck his head back on the neck.

He turned and looked at Aya gratefully. _"_**_Thanks Missus"._** It mumbled before disappearing and leaving behind a gem for Aya.

She smiled sweetly as she picked it up and placed it with the others.

She walked out into a small hallway that lead somewhere else and had another room. She ventured into the other room with the lamp in her hand and found the piece of ladder that was missing in the loft. "Ah!" She said with satisfaction. "I should put this up right away." She concluded, heading back to where she started.

She arrived in the loft room, placing the ladder and climbing up. She climbed to the top and began rummaging through boxes. Not long after, she realized there was some stuff in the pots, too. She got an idea.

She pushed one of the pots off the side of the loft and saw something fall out. "Bingo!" She cheered as she climbed back down the ladder.

When she saw it, she stopped and picked it up gingerly. "This is…" She began as she dusted off the mini chainsaw she now held.

She smiled and looked up. "Ah…how nostalgic…" She said. "I remember father scolding me for playing with this once…" She said wistfully as she remembered.

_Aya was standing alone in the Inside Garden House, swinging the Mini Chainsaw around, giggling._

_Father appeared in the doorway. "Aya!" He cried when he saw her. "What are you doing, swinging that thing around?!"_

_Aya was so startled she dropped the chainsaw and backed away. "I'm sorry…"_

_Her rushed over and hugged her. "This is no toy! It's a very dangerous tool!" He scolded. "Understood?" He asked as he knelt down. "Never play with something like this again!"_

_Aya looked down. "S-sorry Father…"_

_He looked over his glasses at her. "…I'm just glad you're not hurt…" He cooed. Father stood up. "It_is_rather odd, though…" He began. "I thought I put this somewhere out of your reach…" He looked at her again. "Where on earth did you find this, Aya?"_

_Aya looked up at him. "…sorry father…" She apologized again._

_The memory faded, leading Aya back to reality._

She smiled as she tucked it safely into her backpack and walked out and down the hallway. She actually smiled at the crow on the table in the hall.

She kept on smiling…until something grabbed her leg.

Aya tripped and fell to the floor. She looked behind her, but saw nothing. _Did something grab my leg?!_

She began to get dragged backwards. "No!" She screamed as she dug her fingernails into the carpet, trying to escape.

She finally succeeded in escaping and she ran into the lobby and took a breath. When she recovered, she straightened her posture and saw something shimmery catch her eye. She looked for the source and found that a gem was sitting by the front doors.

_Oh no…_ She groaned inwardly. She cleared her throat and bolted towards the door, distracting the zombies and making them chase after her. She picked up the gem and zigzagged through the undead corpses, and dashed through the door to the East Hall.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and to calm down. _I could've died if I didn't run like that…_

She puffed before she finally relaxed enough to move on.

After a few minutes of wondering, she finally arrived back at the dark room where she found the ladder. She tensed up and pulled out her chainsaw. When she saw some barrels blocking a door, she cut through them without a problem and ventured through.

She found an old man corpse mumbling to himself. Aya only caught bits and pieces of his mumbling.

_**"…curse that…..doing every…says….and so deceived as to….true nature…**_.._**'s…going to create a…..She's even crazier than the Doctor!...Hmph. Well, why should I care, I suppose…."**_****He said, not paying any mind to Aya.

She grew curious about what he had been ranting on about, but shook off the feeling and moved on. She went through a doorway the lead the roof of the house.

She walked to the edge, but couldn't see the bottom. _I wonder if that's part of the curse too?_

She walked towards an archway leading back inside and heard a faint sound. _What is that? It sounds familiar…._ She wondered as she walked towards the sound. It came from inside a locked chamber.

She knocked.

_**"I…I can't see…I can't see…can't see anything**_**…****"** A small girl cried from the inside. "_**That man took away my eyes!"**_ She cried out.

Aya almost felt like crying herself when she heard the girl continue to sniffle. "I have some eyes!" Aya called out. "No luck…she must not be able to hear me…"

_Wait a minute!_ Aya realized. _She's the one I heard in the fireplace when I was in the Reception Room!_ _There must be some sort of connection with her chamber! Gotta see if I'm correct!_

Aya nodded and was about to run back when she spotted another door. _I wonder if it might lead back…_

She walked through and found that she was in the storehouse. She found another door and unlocked it, finding that it did, indeed, lead back. She smiled, and walked back to the kitchen, finding out that the dog was nowhere to be found. _Huh? Where'd it go?_

Aya shook her head and arrived in the Reception Room. She got near the fire and listened. She heard the same sniffling sounds. _Yes! But…how am I going to put the fire out?_

_Ah!I have a bucket I found it the Taxidermy room and the Inside Garden House has a pond! Perfect!_She said in her head as she got water and poured it over the fire. When she the fire was out all the way, she crawled into the fireplace and uncovered a hole from where the sound was coming from. _Bingo!_

She grabbed the eyeball jar and dropped it down. She listened and heard it smash to the ground and the girl stop weeping._I hope that worked…_ Aya prayed as she made her way back. Aya took the short way through the storehouse. She arrived and heard the girl.

_**I found my eyes!**_She exclaimed as she popped them back into her eye sockets. She blinked a few times, unlocked the cell door. She walked out and looked around. _**I can see! I can see!**_ She exclaimed over and over again joyfully.

She smiled and laughed before heading over to Aya. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She said as she disappeared, leaving behind another gem.

Aya smiled and picked up the gem. She put it in her pocket and realized there was some sort of lever in the chamber. She pulled it down and felt satisfaction when she heard the doors creak open on the other part of the room.

She went through and found herself in a tight hallway. She walked down it and down the stairs. But when she got to the bottom, she was back at the beginning of the hallway. "Huh?! Didn't I just go down the stairs?" She said aloud.

She looked around her, then began to go into a panic after she kept looping back to the beginning of the hallway. Suddenly, she spotted a woman sitting in the corner. _Was she there before?_ She asked herself before going over and looking at her.

The woman was very beautiful, with dark black hair and green eyes. She had a patients gown on and had bags under her eyes. She looked very sad and depressed.

"Are you the one keeping me from going ahead…?" Aya asked softly.

The woman nodded.

"…I need to go through here to save my father…so please…let me through…"

The woman looked at the ground, but said nothing.

Aya searched through her head for the answer. "What can I do to convince you?" Aya asked the lady gently. She widened her eyes and walked behind Aya, holding her sleeve.

"Huh?" Aya said as she walked back.

"Why are you following me?" She asked when they were out of the hallway.

The lady said nothing.

"Do you want to go outside?" Aya asked as she pointed to a doorway.

The woman nodded and her face lifted a little.

Aya smiled. "I see…follow me, then…I'll take you outside. Then let me through there, okay?"

The lady smiled weakly and nodded, following Aya as she walked through a doorway that led to the roof.

Suddenly the lady disappeared.

"Huh?" Aya said. "Where'd she go?...What does it matter….maybe I can get through there now…" She said as she walked back through the doorway. Suddenly, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya found herself back in the room where she helped the body-less head. She looked around then looked down.

_These…these are those woman's clothes!_

She looked around some more until she heard footsteps coming from the hallway and father entered the room.

_Father?! What's going on?_ She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't respond.

"Now, shall we begin?" He said as he revved up his chainsaw and began to advance forward.

_What's Father doing?!_ She screamed in her head.

"Let me have those beautiful hands of yours." He said, advancing even more.

_S-stop, Father! It's me!_ Aya tried to scream out.

Aya and the woman backed away and tried to run, but fell down from having weak legs.

"Don't try to run." Father said, now practically standing over her.

He lowered the chainsaw, but then everything went dark, the only sound being the chainsaw, but then even that faded off soon enough.

Aya awoke lying on the ground. She sat up and stared at the pitch black sky, her eyes blank.

She shook her head, but couldn't shake her bad feeling as she walked back.

Her eyes widened as she entered the all too familiar hallway, staring down at a woman's body lying in the entrance.

_I'm sorry…_ She whispered as she walked down the stone brick stairs, looking over her shoulder one last time.

She found herself in yet another dark hallway, only the tiniest amount of light coming from the mostly burnt out lights attached to the wall.

Aya huffed as she took out her mother's lamp once again, shook it, and turned it on, relaxing as the soft glow bounced around the room.

She looked around her a found another crow sitting on top of a barrel next to her. Aya rolled her eyes and cautiously stepped forward.

Suddenly, she came upon an old man standing. He was pointing his finger in the direction of a small opening in the wall.

Aya looked at him, then at the opening.

Then she crawled through and found another door. She ventured through that one and found another laboratory; this one having a few glass tanks, crates and an anatomy book.

She looked inside one of the glass tanks and saw a shimmering gem in the bottom. _Agh! I can't reach it!_

Aya sighed and turned towards the anatomy book and cringed when she spotted it. _That book is so gross._

She spotted yet another door on the other side of the room, but before she could enter, she heard a terrible noise from inside.

She cracked open the door and saw a huge monster tied up and off the floor, making the terrible shouts that Aya had heard.

Its eyes were missing from its sockets.

**_Why did you do this to me, Jonathan?! Why?!_** It screamed.

Aya backed away from the door, but then got an idea. She tiptoed in and climbed the metal stairs that lead to where the monster's rope was tied.

She turned on the mini chainsaw then cut the monster loose, the creature running down and into the lab. Aya soon heard glass breaking, wood splitting, and crashes.

_I hope that was the right thing to do..._

When the noise died down, Aya stepped down the stairs and gingerly walked into torn up lab.

She noticed that the glass tank that had the gem in it was now broken and she could reach in easily and grab it.

Aya hummed a tune as she did and put it in her pocket with the rest.

Then Aya explored the rest of the lab and found a wooden crate torn apart; a pair of silver forceps resting in the debris.

She picked them up and shrugged as she accepted them, tossing them in the book bag.

She looked around some more but didn't see anything and went back to the dark passage and entered the other door that she had spotted by the dim lamp light.

She walked inside and saw urinals lined up along the wall and another door that had a toilet on the inside.

_Gross! This place stinks!_ She complained mentally as she walked up to the toilet. She had to take a double take for there was a rusty key in the toilet water.

_Who would even think of doing that?! Wait! I have the forceps!_

Aya picked them from the bag and picked up the key.

_I-I don't want to touch it…what now?_ She turned her head from side to side, finally spotting a bucket full of clean water. _That should do the trick!_

She smiled as she put it back in her pocket after cleaning the key, forgetting the forceps and leaving them.

She walked through the last door that was next to the old man, who was now torn up with cuts and bruises.

Aya silently prayed for him and walked through, finding herself in the jail chambers. A corpse was already locked up in one and he pushed up against the bars at her.

"I'm sorry." Aya apologized. "I don't have the key…" The corpse sat down next to the door and stared at her with sorrowful eyes.

Aya felt her eyes water but pushed the tears back. _I have to stay strong…for father…_

She looked through the bars at all of the jail cells and found a large fracture in the wall behind one of the beds.

"Ah!" She grunted happily as she stepped inside.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from beside the corner. She quickly blew out the lamp at the right moment, a feminine figure appearing and stopping at the edge of the corner.

The creature turned around and walked away.

_P-please tell me that wasn't what I think that was…_ Aya prayed as she peeked around the corner.

Aya sighed inwardly. _Yes…it is…a doll…_

She tensed up as it froze and turned back around and began to walk back. Aya crouched in the corner and prayed that the doll wouldn't see her.

The doll didn't see her, turned around and walked back away.

Aya walked behind the doll as silently as she could and hid in between a few rocks as it stopped and turned back around.

She dashed for the end of the hallway, which had a narrow staircase at the end.

She trailed down it quietly and wasn't surprised when she heard more footsteps.

She tiptoed as far as she wanted to go at that point and saw a doll standing in the middle of part of the hallway, turning after every few seconds.

Aya thought for a moment before going; when the doll turned one way, Aya would be behind it and so on and so forth, until she got to a dark doorway.

Aya stepped inside and saw two dolls running quickly around in a square. Aya jumped in between them and ran until she got back around and found another doorway.

She peeked in and found herself back in the jail cells, but in one across from the one she had entered.

Aya spotted a key in the rugged sheets of the cot and stored it, realizing she's going to have to go back through to get to the other side.

Aya sighed and groaned inwardly as she plunged back into the dark hallways, but this time, the hallways were lit, and the dolls keeping watch had all frozen in place, the knives still in their hands.

Aya walked by quietly, hoping that they weren't frozen just so they could scare her, but then realized that they really were and moved back to the jail cell from where she came.

The crow greeted her with its blank stare as she emerged from the shadows.

She walked back out before realizing that the key she had found might be for the jail cell the patient was in. She walked over slowly, the person jumping up and waiting patiently for her to open the door.

_Is this the right thing to do?_ She asked herself as she let him out. He smiled at her and ran away.

Aya looked down and found that he had left a gem for her. Aya smiled sweetly before putting it in her pocket with the rest and headed out the door.

She found a smaller darker hallway, but quickly found another door, which happened to lead to the chapel.

She walked up to the alter and jumped when the door to her right suddenly slammed shut.

Curious and slightly frightened, she cracked open the door and found that it lead to another kitchen and cafeteria.

Aya let the door swing open when she saw no one inside and walked to the small kitchen in the corner, which had another door at the end of it.

She was walking over when a male ghost suddenly appeared by her side and began to strangle Aya.

Aya struggled as she saw the edge of her vision start to turn black.

Aya struggled as hard as she could, until the ghost finally gave up and released her, fading into nothing.

She lay there, mostly unconscious. Then she heard footsteps and felt someone pick her up and carry her.

She awoke fully and found herself back in the chapel, the boy from when the curse first started sitting on his knees beside her.

"Hm?" Aya mumbled as she sat up.

"So you've finally awoken?" He asked. The boy saw Aya's frightened expression. "Oh, don't worry! I'm your ally." He finished with his emotionless expression.

"Huh?"

"Sorry I gave you such a fright earlier…" He apologized, sighing. "My appearance must have caught you off guard…"

Aya looked down at the stone floor. "That wound…was it from my father?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that. That's in the past."

Aya blushed. _If only the other corpses thought that way…_ "Everyone has it out for father…you hate him too, don't you?"

The boy frowned. "Because of our hate for your father, we can't be saved…"

Aya traced the ground with her eyes.

"…so I've come to save you..."

Aya looked up sharply.

"We can escape from this place together." He said as he took her hand and led her to the exit door of the chapel.

Aya tugged her hand from his. "I…I can't…I-I have to save father!" She said as she ran back, tears running down her cheeks.

"W-wait!" He called. "Some of the corpses will try and bring you into death as well! If you stay here, they will take away your life!"

"But I can't just leave father like that!" She said as she turned to face him.

He walked over and took her hand again. "Forget about your father!"

"No!" She screamed at him. "I'm going to save him!" She tried to tug her had free, but the attempt was futile. "L-let go!"

"But you have to listen to me!" He pleaded. "She asked me to do this! She-" His pleading was cut off as three knives flew out of nowhere and knocked him back. The boy lay motionless.

Aya grew fearful and turned to where the knives came from; Maria.

"Maria!" Aya shouted.

"Mistress!" She said as she ran over. She bent down and lent Aya a hand. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped her to her feet.

"Maria…" She trailed off as she stared at the boy's body.

"Mistress, why will you not escape?" She asked. "I heard part of your conversation…"

"Because of father-"

"Leave the doctor to me, please! You have my word that I will bring him back." She looked Aya in the eyes. "So please, mistress. Flee somewhere safe." She said as she turned and was about to walk to the door.

"Maria! Let me go with you!" She called out desperately.

Maria looked over her shoulder. "If anything happened to you, the doctor would mourn…and what lies ahead, well…I know it must be difficult, so I shall go alone."

The door Maria was about to enter suddenly creaked open.

"Well, well…it seems she's coming to meet me…" Maria proclaimed. "Milady, you shall not do as you please…" She looked back at Aya. "I shall settle this…" Maria disappeared into the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Aya watched as she stepped through the doorway, the wooden door creaking as she closed it behind her.

Aya sighed and ran back into the cafeteria, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Suddenly, she heard a growl come from the darkness. Aya jumped.

"So…hungry…" A voice said.

She walked a little ways towards the voice and found a little boy sitting at the cafeteria table, his head down and his stomach growling.

"…D-do you want something from the kitchen…?" Aya asked the little boy.

The boy jumped from hearing her voice but nodded.

She smiled and went into the back where the stove was.

Aya spotted some rotting ham hanging from the ceiling. _Maybe that'll work…?_

Aya shrugged and cut a few pieces off with her chainsaw and put them in the frying pan that was sitting on the stove.

One of the burners was on; the flame lashing out to anything it could burn.

Aya hummed a little tune to herself as she placed the pan on the burner and fried the ham.

_Even though this ham was rotting…this sure does smell good!_ She thought happily, finishing up and placing the ham on a clean plate sitting next to the stove.

She picked up the plate and carried it to the little boy, placing it down in front of him.

He lifted his head and sniffed.

"…mmm. Smells just like my favorite fried ham…" He spoke faintly, picking up a piece of the food before shoving it into his mouth and smiling.

Aya smiled at the boy as he ate.

"Mm! So yummy!" He exclaimed, putting the last piece in his mouth. "Tastes just like mom's…"

The little boy sighed and turned to Aya. "Not quite to mom's standards…but it was pretty tasty!"

Aya smiled again.

The boy looked down. "I ain't had a bite to eat since I was locked up here…I sure was starvin'!"

Aya's smiled dropped a bit. "Maria did always bring food down to the basement…didn't you get any of that?"

The boy looked at her. "Everyone else got food, but me…I was always the unwanted one…No use to anyone and just pissed people off…so I was abandoned…

He looked down, his face red as he held out his hand, a napkin in it.

"Here…" He said. "…as thanks for givin' me food."

He looked back at Aya. "And…um…thanks…I guess…" He said as he disappeared.

Aya smiled sweetly. "Right!" She said happily.

She took the napkin he gave her and tucked it into her breast pocket as she continued.

She walked through the place where the ghost attacked her and she stiffened up.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she passed through unfazed. She opened the metal door close by and stepped inside.

Suddenly, the door closed on its own, trapping Aya.

She turned around and saw a familiar figure floating at the end of the long hallway she entered. It slowly began to move forward.

Her eyes widened and she turned around towards the door, jiggling the handle and hitting the door with her shoulder, until it finally opened.

Aya stepped through and closed the door again in one swift motion.

She felt no struggle from the other side after a she took a few moments to breathe.

She cracked the door and saw nothing.

She swung open the door and walked down the long hallway with slow steps, until she arrived at the end, where she found Ogre.

When he spotted her emerging from the darkness, he bowed. "This passage was a little cluttered…so I cleaned it up a bit…"

He rose and walked calmly away, Aya watching cautiously over her shoulder as he slipped into the darkness.

She turned around and saw two doors in front of her.

She played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and decided on the left door.

She opened the metal bared door and found herself in the middle of a group of three dolls, all dressed in royal attire.

Two dolls were standing sideways on the tip of the red carpet that ran through the room, while a king doll stood at the back where it ended.

Aya gasped. The king doll had no head.

Aya stood next to the king and tried pushing it sideways. It didn't budge.

_Maybe I should find his head? _She wondered as she stepped around the wall the king had his back to.

Before she passed the wall completely, though, she spotted a picture of a lovely woman hanging behind the king.

She raised an eyebrow and continued walking.

A Knight stood by the left of the exit, a spear in his left hand, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase stood by the right of the door.

_Oh! They're so pretty! And they smell nice, too!_ She thought as she exited.

She stopped short when her face met a tuxedo. She looked up and saw Ogre chuckling.

"Oh my! I sure do appear in peculiar places, don't I?" He asked. "Have you finished the puzzle that unlocks this door?" He said as he stepped aside to show a double door.

"The…puzzle?" Aya asked curiously, trying her best to open the locked doors, but her struggle was in vain.

She stopped and turned around to find Ogre missing. She shrugged and stepped to the other door adjacent to the one she exited.

_W-wait…wasn't I just in here? _She thought as she looked around the room, which was a replica of the room she was just in.

She looked to her right and found an identical Knight doll like in the other room, except this one was pushed almost completely in front of the door she entered.

She pushed it all little to see if was also stuck to the floor, and it wasn't, so she pushed it back into place.

_Wait!_ She stopped and turned back around into the double doors room.

_Aha!_ She smiled as she spotted an identical King doll facing the wall.

She pushed the doll, which was surprisingly not heavy and tried putting it in the place that the other King was in the other room.

She placed him and placed her hands on her hips. _What am I supposed to do about the headless King? I'm supposed to find his head, right?_

She sighed and looked around. She adjusted the picture behind the king so that it was right-side up and walked towards the knight again.

She saw a creamy blue vase and a light bulb went over her head.

She rushed into the other room and noticed the flowers in the other vase were practically crammed into the pottery.

Aya took about half of the flowers and placed them in the same arrangement as the other vase.

She rushed back and saw that the Knight in the room she was in had a spear, but the other one didn't.

Aya took it from the Knight and walked carefully back to the other room. She walked around the room and tried to find someplace to put it when she accidentally knocked the sharpened end into the king and cut the kings head off.

She gasped and dropped the spear.

She picked up his head, but only for it to suddenly disappear into thin air.

She turned around to pick up the spear, but only for that to disappear too.

Then she heard an unlocking sound.

She walked out and noticed the double doors were hanging slightly ajar, so she walked through.

She found herself in a very small room with about three wooden tables stained with blood.

She shuddered slightly and walked to the end of the room, only to be startled by the King's head falling on the floor in front of her out of nowhere, blood spilling from his neck.

She cringed and stepped over it to get into the next room.

Once she got there, an open book was placed on a pedestal in front of her.

It read: **_My Diary…_**

The book suddenly disappeared, letting Aya walk forward a little ways more until she reached a second book.

**_Xuary Xth  
>I was born. I slept cuddling with my mother…<em>**

Suddenly that pedestal disappeared too, letting Aya walk into a small room with porcelain dolls in it. The baby doll was across the room from the woman doll lying in a bed in the middle of the room.

Aya picked up the baby and laid it with the woman.

The pedestal blocking the way out disappeared, the way leading to a door.

Aya stepped through and found yet another book and pedestal.

**_Xuary Xth  
>I killed an animal for fun. Then I got addicted. There's always dead cats and birds in my room…<em>**

**_Mother gets mad at me when she finds them. Whenever mother is out, I always hide the corpses in the dresser…_**

Aya watched as the book and pedestal disappeared, leaving the way clear until she arrived in yet another room with more porcelain dolls.

A small bird doll lay sprawled on the rug in the room, a puddle of blood under the corpse.

Aya picked it up and looked at it before remembering what the book said.

_This must be another puzzle…_ She thought as she opened the vacant dresser in the room and placed the bird inside.

She went and got the cat, too, placing it beside the bird and closing the dresser.

Nothing happened.

_Hmm? Why is…_ Then she remembered: _When mother is out…_

She pushed the mother out of the door that she entered and closed the door, hearing the sound of the pedestal disappearing.

She walked through the other door that was behind the pedestal and read the next book that lay in front of her.

**_Xuary Xth  
>Mother found out that I had been killing animals. Mother scolded me.<em>**

**_Shut up._**

**_I stabbed mother with a knife. Mother fell over, all red. It didn't suit such a pretty face. So I wiped mother's face. Her dead face was very pretty…._**

Aya stepped through when the pedestal disappeared and found the boy porcelain doll again covered in blood and staring at the woman porcelain doll lay on the ground, also covered with blood.

There was a knife with blood on it, too, but it was on the kitchen counter instead of in the boy's hand.

Aya picked it up and carried it to the boy, where she placed it in his hand.

She looked at the "mother" and took out the napkin the little boy from the cafeteria gave her and wiped the blood off her face until she was shiny.

The pedestal blocking the way disappeared, leading to yet another door.

Aya walked in and read the next entry.

**_Xuary Xth  
>I killed mother. I got scared and ran away. Far away…to the ocean…<em>**

**_I wanted to forget everything...but I couldn't forget mother's pretty dead face…_**

**_I killed another._**

**_I eventually got addicted…to seeing people's dead faces…_**

It disappeared and Aya walked into a scene in a forest, where she found several dolls laying about but two.

The little boy doll and a frightened little girl doll were the only one's standing.

The little boy was holding a knife and had a smile spread across his face as he looked down at the little girl.

Aya gazed at them.

She tried pushing the boy, but he wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, Aya felt a weight on her back that she had barely noticed the whole time she has been running around.

Her chainsaw.

She looked back at the frightened little girl and tears welled in her eyes as she pulled out her chainsaw slowly and positioned it above her.

Aya slowly raised it and struck the doll, the head cracking and caving in, the pieces of porcelain falling into a pool of blood on the inside of the little girl doll.

Aya's tears fell as she put her chainsaw back and walked to the next door that the pedestal had been blocking.

She walked through, looked back at the porcelain mess and closed the door.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and found that she was back in the hallways of the house and not in the nightmare of the living that strange little boy's life.

A black crow stood next to her and cawed before it flew away.

Aya stood up and walked down the stairs to her right, climbing down them, her legs slowly coming to a stop at the bottom.

"I can barely feel my legs…" She said aloud as she fell down in front of a wooden door.

"I have to…save father…" She said drowsily, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Ogre walked down the stairs and gazed at Aya while she slept.

"At your limit, are you?" He asked quietly, picking Aya up. "Perhaps you should rest a bit…" He said as he walked into the room that she lied down next to and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aya was a little girl again, running around in several circles in the flower choked grasses of her backyard, her mother sitting in the middle of those circles._

_After awhile, her mother called her over. "Come here, Aya." She said, opening her arms._

_Aya squealed and ran into her mother's arms. "Mom, you're warm." She commented, burying her face into her mother's breasts._

_Her mother pushed her away slightly and looked at her, her arms still around her little girl. "Close your eyes, Aya." She said softly._

_Aya did as she had been asked to do. _

_Her mother kissed her forehead. "May you be smiled upon." She said._

_Her little girl opened her eyes. "Mom, what was that?" She asked curiously._

_Her mother chuckled. "Why, it was a good luck charm."_

_Aya looked into her mother's eyes. "…a what charm?"_

_Her mother giggled again. "I charmed you so that you'll always be happy from now on." She said._

_Aya hugged her again. "Wow…Mom, I love you…" Aya said, burying her face once again into her mother's sweet-smelling bosom._

"Mm…mom, you smell nice…" Aya stirred awake from the words she had just spoken. _The perfume mom always used. _Aya turned her head to the side and found herself staring into green eyes, which were staring back at her.

"Ah!"Aya screamed, the rest of her sleep disappearing from her instantly. She stood up on the bed she had been resting in and pressed herself against the wall.

A giggling blonde girl was the owner of those green eyes and she still stood by the bed, looking at Aya with amusement and mischievous dancing in her eyes. She had ridiculously large bags under her eyes and a ragged dress covering her starving body. She had a goofy grin on her face.

_Wait…__**she's **__the one who smells like mom….why does she…?_

The girl brought something from behind her back and held it up to her nose, her smile never disappearing.

Aya's eyes widened when she realized what the girl was holding: Her Mother's perfume.

"Give it back! That's my mom's!" Aya cried, swiping her hand at the perfume bottle. But, the girl easily dodged out of the way and through the door, giggling while she did so.

Aya jumped out of the bed ad ran after the girl. She swung the door open and ran out, the door swinging closed.

She spotted another door and tried opening it, but her struggle was in vain, for it was locked. Aya looked around, but spotted no other doors and all that was really in this hallway was stored garbage. _What do I do now?_

She did notice another passageway leading away from the door, so she walked through there instead. As she got deeper into the passageway, she noticed there were a whole bunch of mice and rats.

Suddenly, she saw a key shining in the extremely dim light that was in this hallway. When she picked up the key, she began to hurry back, only for the rats and mice to begin biting and scratching her at every opportunity they had.

She yelped and began shaking off the rodents, pulling them from her legs and arms until she was back in the other hallway. The rest of the rodents that still clung to her fled from the light and scurried back into the dark hallway.

Aya sighed with relief but sharply inhaled a moment later from the bite and scratches she had received. She shook her head to clear any thought of pain and turned the key in the lock.

She flung open the door and immediately spotted the girl. She was trying to get a mouse to approach her, but it scurried behind some barrels that were placed in the room.

The girl's face fell. "Guess this scent's no good. Animals seem to hate it," she said to herself. Aya's anger took over and she ran over and pinned the girl against the wall. "Where's mom's perfume?!" She asked.

The girl, startled by Aya's outburst, grinned when she heard her question.

Aya stepped back, horrified. "What…is it?" She suddenly did a pat down on the girl, the girl giggling. "Wait…you don't have it? W-where did you put it?" Aya asked.

The girl shrugged, her smiled still on her face. "I dunno. Look around?" Suddenly, the girl bolted from the room.

Aya decided to let the girl go and turned back around to inspect the room. _What was with her?_

She walked around and inspected everything she could, opening drawers, barrels, and look on the shelves of the bookcase. When she got close to the bookcase, though, she heard squeaking from more rodents behind the shelves.

Aya took it upon herself to go and investigate, pushing the shelves aside with ease and spotting a very large crack in the wall, large enough for her to squeeze through.

She did manage to squeeze in and practically stepped on her Mother's perfume.

Aya picked it up and cradled it before putting it in her pocket along with everything else. "Thank goodness it's safe." She put it gently in her dress pockets.

A low moaning suddenly heard from one of the walls and a corpse broke through.

Aya screamed and ran out of the crack in the wall, the corpse not giving up and chasing her to the door. But Aya ran out and slammed the door shut before the zombie could get to her.

It banged up against the door as Aya kept it from opening. Before long, the banging subsided and the groaning stopped.

_Did it calm down?_ Aya wondered, opening the door a crack and looking inside. Nothing was inside the room, so Aya went in. _Why is nothing here? Where did it go?_ Those were some of the many questions that little Aya asked herself, before she gave up on trying to find something else useful in this room.

She closed the door behind her, staring into the dark hallway she was about to go into. Aya took one step closer before a blood-written message suddenly appeared on the wall to her left.

. . . . . . . ¶ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Π • • •  
>(If anyone in the review section could tell me if I used the wrong symbol andor tell me what those translate to, that would be very much appreciated!)

Aya cocked an eyebrow and read it over again a few more times. _What does that mean?_ She shook her head and turned back to the dark hall. When she took one step towards it, she remembered what had happened with the rats from before. _…Hm…how will I get through…_

_Guess this scent's no good. Animals seem to hate it._

Aya's eyes rested on her mother's perfume bottle as she lifted it closer to her face. "Just a little bit. Okay, mom?" Aya said softly as she took the perfume bottle back out and spritzed a little on her face and neck. She put it back afterwards and bravely stepped into the dark hallway once more.

She still heard all of the mice and rats still scurrying around, but none of them came near her as she passed. She thanked her lucky stars as she saw a light at the end.

She sighed in relief as she turned a corner, but quickly stopped when she saw yet another doll standing on the side of the hallway she was about to walk into. As Aya cautiously stepped closer to the doll, which was dressed as a nun, its jaw dropped and spewed a blood waterfall, while its eyes rolled to the back of its head.

Aya stopped and stared, hearing what sounded like a creaking door sound coming from the room next to her a few moments later.

She cautiously stepped into that room, but before she closed the door behind her, she peeked back through the doorway to make sure the nun doll was still in its place. Fortunately, it was.

She closed the door and turned around to find herself in what seemed to be another hallway with a bunch of "guest bedrooms" in it. Aya examined the third and fourth bedrooms from the right, being the only two rooms that their doors weren't locked for, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

But as she walked away and towards the door on the other side, she heard a growling sound come from the dark doorway._ Something's coming! I have to hide!_ She thought quickly as she ran back to the fourth room, the only room out of the two to have a door in the first place and shut it fast.

As she peeked through the bared window of the door, she saw an undead practically zip to the door she was behind and try to open it. _Wow. That's a really fast zombie._ She thought as she held the door tightly in place.

The creature gave up after a few minutes and just lazed about the hall, not going anywhere in particular, but not moving too far from the door.

Realizing that she couldn't escape, she sat down on the bed in the corner, and thought for a while. After even longer, she lay down on her side and closed her eyes for a few moments, being awoken abruptly because of her bed, which was moving on its own.

Aya squeaked and jumped of the furniture, spotting a hole in the wall that had been hidden behind the headboard of the bed, and was big enough for one little girl to crawl through.

She did just that and crawled through the hole, finding that the little passage she had just entered was tall enough for her to stand up comfortably in.

As she moved through the passage, she found a large pot in the way of the exit. When she pushed it to the side and crawled through the exit hole, she found herself in the fifth room from the right, one of the bedrooms that had been locked.

She walked over to the door and opened it slowly, her heart lurching when the door made a loud creak, which caught the attention of the undead.

It zipped over to her and swung the door open fully, before lunging at her and trying to grab her.

Her reflexes kicked in as she dodged and ran back to the hole and crawling into it. The corpse grabbed her foot for a second before the little girl kicked him off and ran back through the passage.

She spotted the pot and pulled it back to where it had been originally before she truly exited the tunnel, which blocked the zombie from proceeding.

As she crawled back through the entrance hole, she ran back to the fifth room and locked the door before shutting it, encasing the undead corpse inside of the now exit-less room. It banged against the door and moaned as she walked past and away from the rooms, exiting into the dark hallway the beast had come from.

She chuckled mentally before taking note what was before her.

A female doll, who was staring blankly at the doorway Aya had just come through, was sitting in a lonesome chair in the middle of a short, red carpeted hallway. A set of double doors stood behind her.

As Aya passed the doll and opened the double doors, Aya felt a strong force push her back roughly and away from the doors, the sound of breaking glass ringing in her ears.

"**_You won't pass._**" A voice said behind her.

Aya turned and looked, but saw no one. She stood up shakily and walked back over to the doll and stared into the doorway, thinking something might be on the other side.

"**_You won't pass._**" The voice said again, but this time, it was right next to her.

Aya looked down sharply at the doll, who was still staring into the doorway.

"**_You won't pass._**"

"So you're the one who's keeping me from moving on." Aya said. "Why are you doing this?" She asked it.

Suddenly the doll looked up at her. "**_You won't pass. You won't pass. You won't pass. You won't pass. You won't pass. You won't pass._**" It looked back down and continued to stare blankly.

Suddenly, the girl from the perfume incident earlier appeared behind Aya and whispered into her ear. "You're going to have to destroy that doll if you wanna go any farther." She hugged Aya slowly from behind. "Burn it up real good and the spirit inside will burn real good, too. And then _bam_ goes the invisible barrier around that door." She said, pointing to the far double doors.

"**_Stop._**" The doll said.

The little girl paused and giggled before running out of the room. Aya watched her go before turning back to the doll.

"**_Do you really believe that brat?_**" The doll asked.

Aya stayed silent, before picking up the doll from its perch and began to carry it with her as she went back to where the nun doll had been. But it was nowhere to be seen. A blood spot on the ground indicated when it was there.

Aya looked closer and around the hallway before realizing that there were some bloody footprints leading away from the door she had just come from. She followed them to yet another door around a bend. She heard a cat's meow come from inside, but when she went in, she found a dead cat instead of an alive one.

Aya grimaced, but she continued through the passage nonetheless, coming to an extremely thin ledge that connected the doorway she had just come from to another one.

She slowly crossed it, the sound of a crow scaring her half to death and making her lose her balance. She still had the doll in her grasp, so she could only hang on the ledge with one hand. As she hung down helplessly, she suddenly felt a strange surge in her energy and she pulled herself back up and into the other doorway.

As Aya was catching her breath, she heard footsteps and let her night-vision kick in before realizing it was a doll like back in the jail cells.

She ran around a corner when the doll stopped and moved further before she heard another set of footsteps. Then she saw a doll running back and forth with a knife, also having the ability to look around the corner.

Aya waited patiently and when the doll was running away from her, she ran right behind it until she came to a hole in the wall. Before she could analyze if it was big enough, the doll was running back to her and would intercept her any moment. Aya quickly climbed in and stayed absolutely still as the doll passed.

Aya went unnoticed and waited for the doll to pass again. Then she jumped out quickly and went to her left where another passage was. _Oh no! Dead end!_ She realized as she hit a wall. She then turned back around and prepared herself to go back to the hole. But before she bolted, she spotted another gem and took it. She then looked around the corner, saw no doll, and ran to the hole just in time for the doll to round the corner.

When the doll passed, Aya bolted again, but this time to the right, and came to another doll soon, who was standing in one place but turning around quickly in her spot. Aya waited silently as she turned, then stayed against the wall when she was turned away, getting to an entrance to another passageway safely.

She went in to be greeted by a zombie swaying in the doorway. She gasped and quickly hid in the passageway she had just come from. The zombie groaned and walked in the opposite direction.

Aya peeked in, confused. _Did that zombie see me?... Maybe its eyes are bad…?_ She shrugged after a moment and moved on, a crow landing on a nearby barrel. "…You're always by my side, aren't you, crow?" Aya asked. The crow cawed loudly at her before just staring.

Aya stared back before moving a little ways down the passage. She stopped dead when she heard a voice from a nearby doorway.

"Augh! What are you doing?!" The voice screamed.

"Why do you want to save her so bad?" Another voice said calmly.

"Save her and we won't be able to go back to normal!" Yet another voice chanted.

"Why not drag everybody here? That's way more fun!" A last voice laughed.

"…Yaaah! Stooooop!" The first voice said.

Aya then heard something heavy fall to her ground along with the sound of something metal falling afterwards.

"…What was that about?" Aya asked softly before opening the door a crack and peeking in, seeing the girl from earlier who'd stole her mother's perfume laying on the floor with several cuts adorning her body and a scalpel in her chest. Dolls surrounded her but didn't move.

She slowly walked in, afraid the dolls would hurt her, too, but they stayed in place. Aya then walked up cautiously to the girl and pulled out the scalpel, earning a reaction from her.

The girl then looked up at Aya and said, "…I just wanted… to be part of your family…" She began to fade away.

Aya quickly put the scalpel in her pocket without thinking. "Wait! What's your name?!" Aya asked quickly.

The girl chuckled weakly. "…Coron." Then, with a sigh, the girl completely disappeared.

Aya stared after her for a few moments, then she tried to open the doors that were ahead of her, but they were locked, so she headed back out into the passage way. As she left, she could've sworn that she'd heard a strange sound emit from the doors, but didn't pay attention to it.

As she left and went down the passage, she came around the corner and stepped on something hard. "…A key?" She bent down to pick it up, but suddenly, the sound of growling came from the darkness ahead.

"Something's coming!" She ran back to where she came from and peeked around the corner, the key forgotten until that moment. "On no, the key-"

The dog that she'd seen eating in their kitchen earlier trotted from ahead and came to where the key was laying, before bending its head and eating the key. It then turned back around and trotted away.

Aya waited until she was sure it gone before coming out. "…The key's gone…" She frowned, but moved on down the passage even further and found herself in a room with a corpse pacing back and forth furiously fast.

Aya quickly jumped behind two barrels and hoped it would leave, but to no avail. Aya then happened to spot a ladder leading to a higher elevation than the zombie, so when it was turned the opposite way, she ran and climbed up quickly.

She stood there at the top to make sure the zombie didn't see her before getting an idea. _Maybe if I cut the rope…_ She wondered silently as she reached out to the chandelier. She pulled back. _Mm… can't reach._ She looked around for something to use and thankfully found a sturdy looking board and some sandbags to use as weights.

She placed them as soundless as she could have, then stepped onto the board. _Thank goodness…_ She thought with relief. _It can hold my weight._

Aya pulled out her chainsaw, never taking her eyes off the zombie's pacing, until it was practically under the chandelier. Then she cut the rope and watched as the heavy chandelier came crashing down on the corpse, splitting its limbs and crushing its head.

She crawled down the ladder and poked a part of the corpse with her foot, earning no reaction. She sighed and moved on seeing two doors and a passage way ahead of her. _Rock, Paper, Scissors…_ She choose the right door next to the passage, and walked through to find another door and a hallway with a picture frame at the end. The door was locked, so she went down the hallway instead.

When Aya got closer to the frame, she realized that there was no picture in it and pieces of what she assumed were the picture were scattered around.

_A picture puzzle?_ Aya asked mentally as she instinctively began to put it together in the frame. When she finished, she realized that the picture was a drawing she'd done of herself when she was five and that an unlocking sound came from somewhere where she had entered.

A crow landed on the table next to the entrance door as she made her way to the now unlocked door.

Aya entered and found herself in what seemed to be a room for experimenting on plants; several pots a cracked pot that was covered, and glasstubes.. She spotted some notes on a shelf of a bookcase and decided to read them, considering she was slightly afraid of touching something poisonous.

One note read:

**_"_****_Alraune"_**

**_A perennial plant in the Mediterranean. Also known by "Mandrake" or "Mandragora"._**

**_Due to its toxic composition, it has long been used for sleeping medicine and sedatives._**

**_In folklore, it is used in magic and alchemy. Also, when uprooted, it gives a hellish scream that brings death to those who hear it._**

Aya couldn't read the rest of the notes and decided to move on. _I'm sure glad I read that…_ She mused as she approached some potted plants. The leaves of the plants swayed and bounced. _But there's no wind in here…_ Aya wondered. Her curiosity wanted her to uproot the plant and see what the plant looked like, but she remembered what the note had said and decided against it. Instead, some strange part of herself told her to take the whole pot along with her, and she obeyed.

She then exited the experimentation room and went back to where the chandelier was, then ventured down the passageway. As she did so, she heard the familiar growling of a dog. _That sounds like the dog from earlier!_ She was going to confront the dog, but she grew afraid that it would hurt her, and she stayed back.

Suddenly she saw something shiny matte material a little ways away from her and she went to investigate, finding that it was a hammer, and she knew exactly what to do with it. She went back to the room with the incredibly cracked pot and swung the hammer at it, the pot practically exploding, with random items flowing out.

_Anything I could use in here?... _She dug around and found a pair of earplugs. _These could be useful_… She thought as she put them in her pocket and went back to the dog.

_Now what do I do in this situation…? How do I get past?..._ She stuck her hand in her pocket and touched the earplugs.

**_Also went it is uprooted, it gives a hellish scream, bringing death to those who heard it._**

Aya placed the mandrake down and put in her earplugs. Then, she uprooted the plant. She couldn't hear anything, but when the plant stopped shaking, she put it down and took out her earplugs. She then looked over the rocks she was hiding behind and saw the dog laying on the ground unconscious.

She then looked back at the mandrake, which was standing and swaying in front of her. Its eyes looking at her.

_…__It won't attack, will it…?_ Aya suddenly dawned upon. She touched it and it seemed to give out a giggle sort-of sound. Aya giggled, too, before leaving it for the dog. She kneeled before it and searched it, seeing if there was any opening in its body, considering it is a zombie. She couldn't find one and instead brought out the scalpel that had been lodged in Coron.

"Sorry…" She spoke to the dog as she cut open its stomach, the key falling out immediately. She grunted happily as she wiped it off and placed it in her pocket.

Suddenly, from the experimentation room, she heard the sound of glass breaking. She rushed in to find that almost every single mandrake that had been trapped in a glass tube had broken free.

She shrugged and exited, then going the opposite way of the passage with the dog. As Aya passed a door that had been locked before, she heard a girl's scream come from inside and a mess of crashes. Aya rushed over and grabbed the handle of the door. She was about to open it when she heard the sound of growling coming closer to the door and the door became as cold as ice.

She immediately let go and ran off back to the room Coron had been killed in.

She then stopped to catch her breath before using the new key she'd found and stepping into a dark room. She walked forward until she reached what she realized was a ledge and found that there was some sort of fire or lava spouting flames below her.

_Who need this was down here?_ She continued to stare, mesmerized.

Coron's voice echoed in her head. _You'll have to destroy that doll if you wanna go any further. Burn it up real good and the spirit inside it will burn real good, too. And then bam goes the invisible barrier around that door!_

Aya slowly reached for the doll that had been placed in her big apron pocket.

"**_You want to destroy me_**?" The doll asked.

Aya stayed silent and stood at the edge of the cliff, ready to drop the doll in the flames below.

"**_I won't open the door if you do!_**"

Aya looked down at it. "…we'll just have to see about that…"

"**_S-stop! Please stop, Aya!_**" The doll said, its voice suddenly that of Aya's mother.

Aya's heart skipped a beat. "…Mom?"

"**_Please, Aya. Listen to your mother._**"

Aya suddenly frowned before lifting the doll above her head. "Stop! You're not my mom!"

"**_I want to see you, my sweet daughter…_**" The doll said.

"Stop!" Aya screamed as she chucked the doll down, watching the flame engulf the doll before heading back through the passageways to get back to the doll's door.

It opened and Aya found herself in another lab-like room. There was a glass tube bigger than the rest she'd seen that contained what almost appeared to look like a black hole.

_What… is that?_ Aya stepped closer.

"That will take you to the other world." A familiar booming voice said behind her.

Without looking back, Aya said, "… He's up ahead." She heard Ogre sniff, and turned to face him.

"Are you truly going? A reality too harsh for such a young lady may be awaiting you… will you still go?"

Aya nodded after no hesitation.

"You seem adamant. Then let me give you this…" Ogre walked towards her, holding out something to Aya.

"…what's this, Mister?" She asked after a slight inspection.

"Magic Water. A product of my company." Ogre said, bowing slightly.

"Magic Water…" Aya repeated to herself. _Sounds made-up…_ Aya smiled to herself as Ogre continued.

"Please, take this with you. The power kept within the water shall no doubt be of help to you."

"…can I save father with this, too?" Aya asked as she put it in her pocket.

Ogre nodded. "Of course. The water has the power to seal the power of the curse."

"So I can stop the curse…" Aya said, staring into space as she touched the water container in her pocket. _Mom…_ _she must be in pain…_ "So I can save mom, too! Will mom be able to rest once the curse is gone?"

"Yes, I'm sure she will. If you're love reaches her, I am sure your mother can be saved."

Aya stood silently for a minute. "…Okay. Thank you, Mister."

Ogre bowed. "It was nothing, madam. I pray for your safety." He smiled as Aya turned towards the strange anomaly.

Aya took a deep breath before walking towards the black hole, but before she stepped into it, a crow landed on a crate no far away. Aya stopped in front of the world door and braced herself before jumping in. Everything went black.

"…so she went." Ogre said to himself as he looked at the chainsaw that lay in front of the portal. "What will she choose, I wonder…" Ogre turned around and chuckled. "I shall see this to the end."

"…..mm?..." Aya sat up and rubbed her eyes. "This must be… it's like some storybook world." She stood there for a minute before saying, "Better move on."

Aya stepped forward and was startled by the sound of the floor, which sounded as if it was a drum. She stepped again to make sure it wasn't her imagination but then shook it off.

As she was about to go down a narrow looking way, a levitating, red gem appeared next to it.

Aya stepped towards it and lightly touched it but pulled back sharply as a burning sensation went up her finger and through her arm before disappearing at her shoulder. She shuddered as she continued.

Another portal appeared up ahead and Aya jumped through, this time not fainting, though it did take a moment for her to regain her vision. And when she did, her heart skipped a beat.

"Mom…" She said softly.

"…So you came, Aya." Her mother said in a low tone.

Aya stepped forward. "So it's… really you, mom… Mom!" She ran up to her only to be knocked back by an invisible force. She lay on the groung crying. "M-Mom…"

"You shouldn't have come." Her mother said.

Aya sat up. " Why… why did you do this?" She asked.

"…you've seen it on your way here, haven't you, Aya?" Her mother stated. "The atrocities this man continues to commit?" She turned her head to look down at her husband. "I don't want any more victims of his!"

"…Y-You lie!" Ata said as she stood up shakily. "If anyone understood father, it was you, mom! It's Maria you don't like, right?" Aya asked as she looked over at her father's assistant lay unconscious on the ground.

Her mother took a step back, but said nothing.

"She loved father, so you didn't like them getting along… I know how you feel!" Aya said. "I love father, too, so I feel like she took him away… I was so scared I couldn't breathe."

Her mother smiled after a short while and then began to laugh. "I know that. Yes, it's all as you say. I couldn't stand to see her and your father together…"

Aya stepped closer. "… but, you still love father, don't you?... If so, then why are you making him suffer?!"

Her mother turned towards him again and towered over him. "I don't want to make him suffer…" Her mother sat on her knees next to him and held his hand. "I just don't want to give him to anyone… So I'm taking him with me."

Aya's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Y-You can't… without father, I'll be all alone! And I don't want that! I just want to live with father and you! Mom… take me with you, too!... Please-"

"I can't possibly do that." Her mother interrupted. "I want you to live and be happy."

Aya stepped forward and shook her head. "I can't! I'm happy when I'm with father and mom… so please don't leave me alone!" She ran at her and was blocked yet again.

Her mother began levitating and her hair began to sway furiously. "**_No one shall interfere_**_…_" She slowly went back to the ground and sat besides Aya's father again.

"…M-Mom…"

Aya mother smiled. "Now, honey, let us go…" She said in a motherly tone as she rose, Aya father levitating up beside her.

Aya sniffed helplessly. "Father… Mother…"

"A…ya…" Her father said weakly. "…Aya!"

"Father?!" She asked running up then getting knocked back, her father getting knocked back, too. "Ngh… Father! Father, are you alright?!" She asked frantically as she tugged his arm.

Aya's mother sat alone as she rose. "Aya… why won't you listen to your mother?"

"Please, don't take father away!" Aya pleaded.

"…Out of my**_ way_**!" Her mother said, her hair frantically swaying again.

"….Mom…"

Her mother began to move forward towards her daughter. "**_No one shall have him…_**"

"Mom, st-"

Her mother levitated in front of her daughter. "**_He is mine and mine alone._**"

_What's this, Mister?_

_Magic Water. A product of my company. The power kept within the water shall not doubt be of help to you._

_I… can save father with this. But what about mom?_

_If your love reaches her, I am sure you mother can be saved._

_Really?... I'm really not sure… What… should I do?_


	7. Maria Ending (Bad)

Tears flowed down Aya's face as she stepped away from her father's side. "I'm sorry…. Father… Mom… She loves you more than anyone… I… can't take you away from her."

"A…ya…" Her father said, staring at her in disbelief.

She collapsed. "I'm… sor..ry…" She sniffed as her mother dragged her father away.

Everything blacked out.

After a little while, Aya awoke. "…Hm? Where am I…? Did I make it back?" She looked around. "…It's just me, now…" She said glumly, as she rested her back against a covered glass tube and sat down. After a while, a crow landed on a nearby table and stared at her. It was somehow comforting to Aya.

She began to observe the lab she was in; very dusty and cobweb lined, piles of crates and glass tubes stood around and some extremely life-like dolls stood along the north wall; one looking Victorian, one wearing armor and having a dog head, and one wearing a lovely wedding dress and veil, her face showing pure bliss.

Aya backed away slowly, but not out of fear and exited the room, coming into a small hallway. All the hallway had was another crow pecking at the ground and a mannequin behind the door.

She walked in silence through another long hallway until she got to a door she couldn't open. She shrugged and went back. She was about to go back through the doorway, but then noticed a lever hanging next to it. _Hm, must've missed it_… She thought as she pulled it down and heard the door unlock. She walked through and rounded a corner to be met with Maria lying unconscious on the ground.

Aya gasped. "Maria!" Maria stirred as Aya kneeled by her side.

"…W…Where is this?" She stood up and faced Aya. "Mistress?" Suddenly she gasped and took hold of Aya's shoulders. "Where's the doctor?! What happened to him?!"

When Aya didn't respond quick enough, Maria began to shake her. "Mistress! The doctor!" Aya looked down. "…N-No… he…" She collapses. "Doctor… doctor!" Maria called out as she began to cry.

Aya stood in the chapel quietly, standing in front of the alter. "….it's so quiet… the curse must have faded… and father's gone… I'm sure this was for the best. No one will be hurt by father's experiments anymore. You'd say the same thing… Mom… But, now what do I do? I don't have a father or mother… I'm alone….no I shouldn't say that… After all, I have to live alone from now on."

She began to walk down the aisle, but stopped halfway down. "Maria, you can go back home… but if you have nowhere to go, then…" She walked away and was about to leave before Maria stood and caught up with her.

"Uh, Maria-"

Maria suddenly pressed on of her pressure points until Aya passed out. She awoke later lying on a table in her father's lab, wearing a plain grey patient's dress. She seemed to be paralyzed and couldn't move or speak.

Maria walked in and stood next to Aya. "Doctor… you are no longer with us… but please, take heart… I shall take on the duty…the future you wished for the mistress, I shall see out… So please… rest in peace. Doctor, I love you…


	8. Doll Ending (Bad)

Aya stood taller as she realized what she had to do. She took out the Magic Water Ogre had gifted her with and said, "I have to save father."

Aya's mother moved a little away from her when she saw the Magic Water. "**_A-Aya? What are you doing?_**"

"…I'm sorry, mom…" She said as the water began to light up in her hands.

"**_Stop, Aya!_**" She screamed as Aya threw the Magic Water at her. "**_…I'm… fading?... my body… is disappearing…_**"

"Mom!" Aya screamed.

"**A…ya..**_._..A..ya… Aya."

"N-No! Don't go!" Aya reached for her but she was already gone. Then everything went black.

Aya stirred as she woke soon after. "Ngh… Where am I? Huh? Father!" She said as she crawled over to him and shook him. "Father!"

"…Oogh…" Her father coughed as he sat up. "Hm? Was I… saved? Aya?"

Aya wrapped her arms around her father as she began crying. "Father!"

"I'm sorry, Aya… I worried you so…" He said patting her head.

"Father… Mom…"

Her father paused. "Yes, I know. She must have been lonely. We'll visit her grave tomorrow so her spirit won't be." He smiled as Aya looked up at him.

"…O-okay." Aya sniffed.

Aya's mother appeared behind the two as they hugged one another. "…Aya… I didn't want you to know the truth. But with the last of my power…" She moved forward and disappeared into Aya's back.

Aya was suddenly alone again and she was standing in her father's lab. "…What?" She asked herself, looking down at her hands and seeing that they were faded and she could see the floor through them. She heard footsteps and looked up to see her father and Maria both in the lab in the basement.

Her father walked over to an examining table and laid a red chainsaw gently on the table. Its blade had the thick, red liquid dripping off of it, but he seemed to ignore that fact and walked over to his helper, Maria. She turned around as he got closer.

"A fine sample." He concluded.

"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself…" Maria offered.

"That can wait…" He insisted. "Come, Maria…" He said, opening his arms.

"Doctor…" She blushed, walking into the hug. "Doctor…" Maria whispered. "She's aware of our…relationship…"

"…Hm? What does it matter?" He replied, looking at her through his thin glasses.

"I…I don't believe she's very…fond of me…that is a problem…" She said, trying not to meet the doctor's eyes.

"The girl will be 11 soon. It's a troublesome age. To be sure…be kind to her, please. Make sure she is never harmed. She is my most precious… doll of them all." He said softly in Maria's ear.

Aya stared. "…huh? A doll? Me?... F-Father?"

Suddenly she was in the basement hallway outside of the lab. "Was that… Huh? This is… now what?" She asked when she realized she was still transparent. Aya then heard some footsteps coming from her left. She turned to see her mother, alive and well, walking towards the lab. Aya gasped happily. "Mom!"

Her mother didn't notice and walked right through her, talking to herself. "He's always spending all his time down in the basement… don't tell me he's with that girl again…" She pressed her back against the wall next to the lab door and listened in.

"Doctor. Mistress Aya has become rather ladylike.. and to think, she always used to tease you and bother you…" Maria's voice came from inside.

Her father's voice chuckled. "Indeed. Just a little more until she's ripe. I want to make her into the most beautiful doll I can."

Her mother stepped back from the door. "What… was that?"

"She shall be the masterpiece of all the dolls I've made." Her father's voice said.

"…Dolls?" Aya said.

Suddenly, Aya's mother stepped out from the wall. "What? Make her into a doll?"

"Mom? What is this?" Aya asked her, trying to tug on her arm, but her own arms went right through her.

"I shall clean up the unnecessary materials." Maria's voice said from inside.

"Please do." The sound of another door could be heard as Maria left.

"…I-I'll never forgive you…" Her mother stammered angerly. "You'll never make our precious daughter into one of your test subjects!" Aya mother then opened the lab door and stormed in.

Aya peeked around the door frame as her mother confronted her father. "You! What's the meaning of this?! Are you planning to experiment on her?!"

"So you overheard…" Her father said calmly.

Her mother became even angrier. "What are you thinking?! She's our one and only treasure!"

Her father's eyes sparkled under his glasses. "Exactly! She's a wondrous daughter! I want to make her eternally so! And yet… she… will someday be dirtied. That, I cannot bear to think! So I will make her a doll!" He reasoned.

"I don't believe this!" She huffed. "I'll never let you do that! I'm leaving!" She began to walk towards the door.

"What are you saying?" Her father asked.

"…if you want a doll of her so bad, just make a replica!" Her mother yelled, almost out the door.

Then Aya's father stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Wait. Are you planning to take her away? That, I cannot allow…"

Her mother began to struggle against his grip. "Ngh! Let go!" She screamed.

"I won't let you do what you will with her!" He screeched, breaking a nearby cabinet with his free hand and grabbing a shard of glass, which he then stabbed into her heart.

"Ah…..ah…" She then collapsed to the ground, her life fading fast as Aya's father stood over her.

Aya stared. "M….Mom?... N-No…" Aya then screamed and began crying.

Maria then came back from disposing of materials and her eyes widened and she gasped at the scene. "M-Milady!" She ran over and tried to coax her into staying awake. "Milady! Stay with us!... Doctor! Why did you do this?!" She asked, panicked.

Aya's father turned away from his wife's corpse and responded, "It had to be done… for Aya's future."

Maria stood up. "B-But! Milady…"

"Do not speak of this to Aya." Aya's father ordered.

Maria looked shocked. "But-

"She was already feeble. Say she passed away from a fit."

Maria looked down at the floor, tears threatening to break forth. "I… can't tell her." She turned towards him.

"Are you refusing my order?" The doctor asked, his voice a little angry.

Maria backed away a little, scared. "N-No! That not what..." Maia wiped her eyes and smiled. "…whatever happens, I am loyal to you, Doctor…"

Aya's father cupped her cheek with his hand as he spoke, "Because you are my assistant." Maria blushed before he moved away. "Now… how shall we dispose of the body?... Naturally, Aya must not see it…" He looked away thoughtfully.

Maria then turned back around and looked at his wife's corpse.

Then suddenly, the two were gone, leaving only Aya and her mother's corpse in the room. "…Mom…" Aya stood up and walked over, then sat in front of her dead mother. "…Is this a dream…?" Aya asked. "Am I… just having a bad dream?"

Her mother's corpse shook as she spoke. "It's no dream." Suddenly, she was standing up, towering over Aya. "This is reality…" Aya's mother than sank down, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Aya. Your mother… still loves your father even now. So I didn't kill him… But… I should have…."

Aya rubbed her eyes. "D-Don't say that!"

Her mother looked up at her little girl. "…run away… away from him…"

Suddenly, Aya was back with her father in the lab. She let go of him and slowly backed away.

"Aya? What's wrong?" Her father asked as he rose to his feet. "Why do you look so afraid of your father?"

Aya kept backing away until she accidentally bumped into the covered glass tube, the blanket falling off and revealing what was inside: her mother.

Aya stared. "No… mo…mother?

Her father stepped closer to Aya, saying her name.

"What I just saw… was it the truth?" Aya asked. "Father…you…" She turned to face him.

Her father stayed until he kneeled down. "…Very well."

Aya backed away again. "Fath-"

"Well, Aya? Don't you think your mother's beautiful?" He asked gleefully as he reached out to touch Aya's shoulder

Aya ran from his reach and stared at him.

"…I suppose it is a bit much to take in…" He concluded as he rose back to his feet. "…I wanted a little more time, but…" He stepped closer.

"Father… you're going to make me into a doll?" Aya asked, her back pressing into the glass.

Her father smiled. "Don't be sad, Aya. By making you a doll, your beauty can last forever!" He walked over to the dolls adorning the north wall. "Look at these children! Beautiful, yes?" He asked. "Preserved just as they were when alive! This is the fruit of my research!" His eyes were sparkling as he talked.

_But none of them are moving… Am I going to be like that?!_

"You can hardly even tell they're dolls, can you?" Her father continued. "But their heads, eyes, torsos, hands, legs… they were all gathered from a wide array of people!" He moved over to a doll with a dog's head. "I find it quite fascinating! Combine a dog with a human if you so desire! Isn't that incredible?... What would you like to be, Aya?" He asked. But before Aya could respond, he cut it. "Alas, I can't make many changes while preserving your lovliness…"

"…Father… stop…" Aya pleaded.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps I'll dress you up finely! Tell me whatever you wish to wear!"

"Noo!" Aya screamed as she ran for the door.

Her father turned around sharply. "Aya! Where are you going? Come! Be by your father!"

Aya reached for the doorknob. "No…!" She said softly.

"Are you refusing your father?" He asked.

"Aya turned towards the door. "… I'm sorry… But I… I don't want to be a doll!" She screamed as she ran away.

She ran into a really small hallway with another mannequin and crow. When she stepped in, the mannequin covered up the door, giving her temporary safety. Then she tried opening the door on the south wall, but it was stuck. She kept trying and didn't fail to hear her father calling out her name plus the sound of a chainsaw being revved up a few moments later. "Open the door, Aya!"

Suddenly the mannequin at the door had a chainsaw cut through its torso and was thrown aside. Her father made his appearance. He laughed maniacally before calling out her name again.

Aya pushed as hard as she could on the door and finally got it open before her father could intercept her.

"No!" She screamed over the chainsaw. She ran through another door to another hallway to find that that door was locked.

"Ayaaaa.~" Her father called from behind her.

Aya looked behind her at the mannequin as it blocked the door. _Thanks… I suppose._

Suddenly, the mannequin's torso had a chainsaw cut through it and it was thrown aside as her father entered, laughing maniacally.

"Ayaaa!" He called again.

Aya stepped back and began to jiggle the door handle and push against the door until she finally got it open. She hurt her shoulder and stumbled when the door opened abruptly but she recovered quickly and ran through another hallway, her father chasing her.

Aya entered another hallway similar to the one before, but the door at the end was locked. _I'm trapped?!_ She thought frantically. As she searched for some sort of key.

Suddenly her father was standing over her, his chainsaw at the ready. He laughed as he swung, but missed his target.

Aya ducked her head, then noticed a lever on the far wall, so she ducked under his legs and ran. She pulled the lever down and dodged her father on the way there and ran through the doorway.

"….ngh….." Maria said as she woke on a cold stone floor. She sat up. "..Where… is this? Was I returned?..." She gasped and stood up. "Doctor! Is he alright?!" Suddenly she felt someone bump into her back. She turned sharply to be met with Aya, who was out of breath. "Mistress!"

Aya's father came into the room. "Maria! Don't let Aya escape!"

Aya turned to look before bolting past Maria.

"Wait!" Maria called after her.

Aya sprinted into a hallway that split in two and looked both ways, trying to catch her breath before choosing a path. _What do I do? _She looked back and forth again and choose left, going into a room with a bunch of tables with bodies covered up on them. She tried the door. _Won't open?!_

Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away as she observed the room. She saw an empty table with a blood stained body cover. _…I could hide here…_ She thought as she cautiously climbed up and covered herself. She barely breathed as she heard the door open and someone walk in.

Maria walked into a room with several tables with covered bodies on them. "Mistress, where….?" She trailed off as she searched for Aya. She heard the sound of a waiting chainsaw behind her and turned to see the doctor walking in. "Where did Aya go?" He asked.

Maria nodded her head. "I apologize… I lost sight of her."

"What?" The doctor said, becoming angry and beginning to advance on his assistant.

Maria backed away slowly. "I-I'm terribly sorry! I-I am certain that she could not be far… let us search elsewhere-"

"You **_useless!_**" The doctor lifted his chainsaw and swung at Maria, cutting open her torso and arm, then running past her and cutting through the door that wouldn't open for Aya, calling out for his daughter.

Aya sat up and uncovered herself and gasped when she saw the state Maria was in. She rushed over to hear Maria groaning. She stayed silent, until she heard the faint voice of her father still calling her name from the broken door. _He's still looking…!_ He rose to her feet and exited the door she had come from, but not before looking back at Maria one more time.

She exited and climbed over some sandbags that had been knocked over and cut open. She then quickly ran down the right hallway and went through several hallways until came to a small room.

"I found you!~" Her father said behind her as he ran through the door she'd come from.

Aya screamed and ran into the chapel, but then something grabbed her ankle from under the alter and she fell. "Huh?!" She said as she looked down at her leg.

"**_Hehehheeehe…_**" The doll said as she held on to Aya's leg and stared her in the face. "**_Come be with us…_**" She said.

"No!" Aya screamed, struggling against the doll's surprising grip strength.

"That's enough of our little game of tag, Aya. I have to keep you still, don't I?" He said as he stood on the alter with a grin.

"Let go!" She cried at the doll.

Her father jumped down. "I didn't want to hurt you, Aya… it's a shame, really."

Aya looked up at him. "No.. stop, father, please…"

Her father's smile grew. "But I can cover your legs with a skirt easily enough, so it should be fine.

Aya began to struggle again. "I don't want this…! I wanted to stay with you… I love you, father! Please… stop this…" She pleaded.

He blinked. "Aya… don't worry! Father and Aya will always be together now!" He raised his chainsaw. "Aya… I love you." Everything blacked out.

Aya's father stood in the throne room with his new masterpiece completely finished. He smiled. "Aya, your new dress looks wonderful on you!" He stood in front of her, admiring. "…well, I think it's about time to sleep." He kissed her forehead before heading to the door and turning off the light. "…Good night, Aya." He said softly as he closed the door.


	9. Good Ending

Maria walked into a room with several tables with covered bodies on them. "Mistress, where….?" She trailed off as she searched for Aya. She heard the sound of a waiting chainsaw behind her and turned to see the doctor walking in. "Where did Aya go?" He asked.

Maria nodded her head. "I apologize… I lost sight of her."

"What?" The doctor said, becoming angry and beginning to advance on his assistant.

Maria backed away slowly. "I-I'm terribly sorry! I-I am certain that she could not be far… let us search elsewhere-"

"You **_useless!_**" The doctor lifted his chainsaw and swung at Maria, cutting open her torso and arm, then running past her and cutting through the door that wouldn't open for Aya, calling out for his daughter.

Aya sat up and uncovered herself and gasped when she saw the state Maria was in. She rushed over to hear Maria groaning. She kneeled besides her and hugged her. "Maria… what do I do?... so much blood…" She stood up and looked around. "Maybe something in here I could use?" Aya spotted some bandages on a nearby shelf lined with medicines.

Aya picked it up. " A bandage…" She looked over at Maria. "Well, I can't wrap this around your clothes… life your skirt a little, Maria." Maria did as she was told and lifted her skirt as much as her body could handle her to do.

Aya wrapped the bandages around her waist and lower torso. "This should stop the blood."

Tears began to streak down Maria's face. "Mistress… thank you for caring for me."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Aya smiled.

"… I should be most loathsome in your eyes…" Maria stated and looked away.

"You shouldn't say that…" Aya said comfortingly.

"No, it's true. I've known how you've felt, Mistress. I took away your most beloved. Of course you would hate me…" Maria looked down at her dressed wounds. "But you are very kind to show me such compassion…"

Aya looked down at the floor before standing up and holding out a hand to Maria. "Maria, can you stand?"

Her father's assistant looked up. "Mistress?"

"Let's get out of here together."

"…But… Mistr-"

"We're both the same, Maria. I can't live without father's love… but if father doesn't want us…" Aya paused before continuing. "We've been abandoned. We have to live without him now. Even though you and I can't live alone… even so! We'll help each other to keep living even if father's gone!"

Maria stayed silent for a few moments before taking Aya's hand and standing up. "I shall accompany you."

Aya smiled, but Maria collapsed, making Aya rush to support her with her shoulder. "Oof… thank you, Mistress…" And the pair walked back through hallway until they both heard Aya's father's voice calling for Aya.

"…Father…" Aya said.

"Mistress, you must hurry!" Maria said, which beckoned both of them to begin walking faster, but then, Maria fell.

"Maria!" Aya gasped as she was rushing over to pull her up.

"Mistress… forget about me. Escape! Please…" Maria said.

Aya was taken aback. "No… we're leaving together!"

Maria's expression showed pain as she said, "I can go no further… you must escape alone, Mistress."

"…N-No, I couldn't…" Aya said.

"It is fine." Maria said. "I shall not leave you alone. I will follow behind for sure. Believe me, please…" She pleaded.

Aya stood there for a moment before nodding and running to the door.

Maria put her head down as Aya went. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind her and she was kicked violently out of the doorway as Aya's father ran in from the other doorway.

Aya ran into a small hallway and then a small study room, which she was about to exit when she heard footsteps and a chainsaw.

"I found you!~" Her father said behind her as he ran through the door she'd come from.

Aya screamed and ran into the chapel, but then something grabbed her ankle from under the alter and she fell. "Huh?!" She said as she looked down at her leg.

"**_Hehehheeehe…_**" A doll said as she held on to Aya's leg and stared her in the face. "**_Come be with us…_**" She said.

"No!" Aya screamed, struggling against the doll's surprising grip strength.

"That's enough of our little game of tag, Aya. I have to keep you still, don't I?" He said as he stood on the alter with a grin.

"Let go!" She cried at the doll.

Her father jumped down. "I didn't want to hurt you, Aya… it's a shame, really."

Aya looked up at him. "No.. stop, father, please…"

Her father's smile grew. "But I can cover your legs with a skirt easily enough, so it should be fine.

Aya began to struggle again. "I don't want this…! I wanted to stay with you… I love you, father! Please… stop this…" She pleaded.

He blinked. "Aya… don't worry! Father and Aya will always be together now!" He raised his chainsaw. "Aya… I love you."

He was about to swing when a few knives came flying and sliced into his torso. He gasped and looked down before looking at Aya. "Aya… I… Love… you… Aya…" He said before more knives were thrown at him, making him fall over.

Aya looked at her dead father and then looked to where the knives had come from. She saw that Maria was the one who'd thrown the knives and was now walking over to Aya. She pulled out another knife a swiped at the doll, which fell off of Aya's leg easily. "Mistress…" Maria said.

"…Maria…" Aya said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Aya looked down and sniffed. "…Mariaaa…" Then she reached up and gave her a hug. "…Father… isn't moving…" She sniffed as she pressed her head against Maria's chest. "Is he… dead?" She sniffed.

It was Maria's turn to begin crying. "…I apologize, Mistress. I had no other choice left to protect you."

"…Okay… I guess… this is for the best." _Right, mom?_

Suddenly, her father's corpse stood up and towered over both of them. "Ayaaaaa!" He shouted as he laughed. He stopped laughing suddenly though, before he could strike, and fell onto his back.

The boy from earlier stood behind him. "…I'm glad I made it in time!"

Aya them gasped and fainted in Maria's arms. She heard Maria say her name before going completely unconscious.

Aya, Snowball in her arms, Maria, and the boy stood at the front entrance. "You saved us… thank you…" Aya said.

The boy shook his head. "No need for thanks. I just did what she asked." He stated.

"You mean my mom?" Aya asked.

The boy nodded. "I said I was sorry for scaring you. I didn't intend to get injured… believe that, at least…"

Aya smiled. "I understand. Mom wanted to protect me. Thank you, mom… I want to see you again."

"She wanted that, too." The boy smiled. " But I don't think she wanted to be seen as she is now."

Aya blinked. …Whatever mom'd look like, I'd…"

The boy smiled again. "It's all right. She's watching you from afar. So don't be sad. If you are, it will only make her sad."

Aya stood silent for a moment. "…Right."

The boy's smile disappeared. "The curse will wear off soon… so it's almost farewell."

"You go away?" Aya said.

"We're only alive now because of the curse…" The boy responded.

"…I see." Aya said as she looked at the ground.

"…but there is something I must do before I go… and that is to set fire to this mansion." The boy concluded.

"What?" Aya said, shocked. "Wha- You can't do that! All those memories of being happy here…"

The boy shook his head. "It's not my intent to burn those… but it's possible that someone could find traces of your father here. We can't let the same tragedy happen again."

Aya shifted. "…Is that what mom wanted, too?" The boy stayed silent, but nodded. "…Okay. If that's what mom wanted, then do it…"

Maria stepped up next to Aya. "Mistress…"

"It's okay, Maria." Aya smiled. "Even if the house is gone, my memories of father and mom won't go."

"…Mistress… Yes, that's right." Maria said, smiling back.

"Aya, there is one thing I ask of you…" Th boy said. "Do not ever forget the people who were sacrificed here. None of us had any relatives. No one looked for us… no one remembered us… no one knew we existed at all… our existence will be forgotten to the world… but we did indeed live. So I don't want you to forget all that. I want you to hold proof in your heart that we were here… that is the least you can do for us."

Aya looked at him. "…Yes… I'll never forget." She promised.

The boy smiled. "Well, this is goodbye, then." He walked up to Aya and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Aya… may you be smiled upon." He said softly before he stepped back. "Now, Go." He urged.

"…Goodbye." Aya said as she and Maria escaped through the door.

Ogre walked into the chapel and stood next to Aya's father's corpse. "…Humans are utterly foolish creatures… I have seen countless many foolish humans…" He looked over the corpse before stating, "…but you are the foolish of them all. A human mad with desire is more fearsome than any demon… yet, I adore such foolish humans." His eyes began to glow even reder than before. "Come to me. Come to me and you may research to your heart's content."

As he said this, the doctor's body began to twitch.

Maria and Aya stood in the front yard of the mansion, looking at the house burn down. After a moment of awe, Maria said, "…It is just the two of us, now…"

Aya nodded. "Well, and Snowball." She said, looking down at her pet rabbit as he sniffed at the patch of flowers they were standing in.

Maria chuckled. "Yes, that's right." She looked back at the house. "…what shall we do now?"

"…I don't know." Aya said in return. "We have to find somewhere to live… but I'm sure I can't live alone. Maria? Will you come with me?" She asked.

"…Yes, of course." Maria agreed. "You have taught me much, Mistress. Now it is time for me to help you. Whatever awaits us up ahead, I wish to protect you all the way.

Aya looked back and smiled at her. "Thank you…"

The trio stood there before Aya turned her back on the mansion. "Let's go." She proposed.

"Are you sure? Without watching to the end?" Maria asked.

"…Yeah." Aya said as she bent to pick up Snowball. "It's fine."

Maria nodded and began walking away with a slight limp.

Aya, as she was bent over, looked back at the flames licking the mansion. "Actually, I wonder where that guy with the black coat went? I kinda hope he's okay…" Snowball sniffed her hands before climbing into them. "I'm sure he'll be alright, though. He's a really strange guy. Come on, Snowball."

As Snowball settled into the crook of her arm, she stared at the house once more. "Father… mother… goodbye…" As she turned to walk away, she noticed a red book lying on the ground not far for her. She walked over and picked it up. "… A book?" She asked aloud.

Maria was walking along the path until she looked behind her to see Aya running towards her.. "…Mistress?"

Aya stopped in front of her.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

"Hm? Nothing. Let's go." She said as she began to walk along the path. Maria joining her not too soon after. _The Mistress is so hardy. Walking away from such a terrible experience without shedding a tear. With the Mistress besides me, I feel like we can overcome anything… However… What is this uneasiness I feel?... Doctor?_ She thought as she walked along behind Aya.

~~~~~~~A few years later~~~~~~~~

A girl walked up, huffing, to the door of a quaint house in a forest. "I'm finally here!" She said as she walked up to the door. "I've heard about this place…" She said to herself. A sign next to the door said: **_Drevis Clinic_**.

The girl smiled and chuckled. "Clinic? Yeah, this must be the place… it's out in the middle of nowhere… no one would even notice it. She grew nervous as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and out came a lovely, short black haired woman with a pendant around her neck. "Ah! A patient! Welcome!" She greeted.

_She's so pretty! Is she the doctor?_ The girl wondered as the woman herded her inside.

"What seems to be the problem?" The woman asked as she closed the front door.

"Oh! Yes, well… I was born rather feeble… I asked my local doctor for a checkup, but… how do I say this… my family is really poor, so that doctor's given up on me." She said, looking glum. "That why I came here." She smiled. "I heard the doctor here does checkups for free…"

The woman nodded. "Yes, we don't ask any money from our patients. So do not worry."

The girl looked taken aback. "Really? I honestly don't have any, so… I can really get examined?"

The woman laughed and smiled. "Of course!"

"Th-Thank you so much!" The girl said happily.

"Now, what is your name?" The woman asked.

"I'm Jean. Jean Rooney." She replied.

The woman smiled. "Jean… that's a wonderful name. I'm Aya Drevis. Nice to meet you, Jean!" She said, holding out her hand to the girl.

"Yes! You, too!" Jean said, shaking Aya's hand. Suddenly, she began to cough.

"That doesn't sound good! We should examine you right away. Come in. Come in!" She said as she ushered the girl into an examining room. "… Considering you're not all that healthy, your legs sure carried you a long way… Was it difficult for you?" Aya said as she looked over her shoulder.

Jean looked up. "I met a kind old woman on the way here who took me part of the way on a coach. It was really so kind of her."

Aya smiled. "There are some really nice people out there…" She said.

Jean smiled. "Just like you, Dr. Drevis."

Aya giggled. "You think so?" She went and stood next to an examining table and patted down on the hard wood surface. "Now, lie down here." Then, she went over to some shelves lining a corner and got some bottles down.

Meanwhile, Jean hoisted herself up and laid down. _Boy, am I nervous…_ She thought as she twiddled her thumbs. Then, she heard the sound of whinnying come from somewhere. _I hear horses! They don't sound far off. Maybe they're in the back?_

Aya returned wearing a facemask. "Stay very still while I apply some anesthesia." She said.

Her patient obeyed, saying, "Okay…"

Aya worked silently before commenting, " You have very pretty eyes, you know… so beautiful… I can't stop looking at them…"

Jean blushed. "N-No one's ever said that to me before… thank you very much?"

Aya giggled. "Nervous, huh? It's fine, just relax your shoulders…"

Jean closed her eyes as she relaxed. "… Doctor? Do you think you can make me better?"

"Of course!' Aya said without a moment's hesitation. "From now on, you'll never suffer again… so take it easy… and go to sleep."

Maria stood in the next room over, which was the stock room, sitting and looking out the window at the horses. "Indeed, the Mistress is much like you… it does run in the family…. Doctor…."


	10. All Gems Cutscene

Aya's father stood alone in the middle of a laboratory, gazing at a replica of his daughter standing in a glass tube. He was silent as he heard the sound of footsteps on the grated floor and didn't turn to greet the newcomer.

"My, so disorderly..." Ogre said behind him as he walked closer. "Well? Have you grown accustomed to this new lab?"

The doctor said nothing and continued to stare, causing Ogre to turn and stare, too. "Oh...?" As he analyzed, he noticed that this Aya looked to be in her late teens, considering the fact that she had become more developed and mature body-wise.

"This girl..." Ogre said. "...So you wanted a daughter, hm."

The doctor continued to stay silent.

"I see... so once she's matured, then... she shall come into our world as well." Ogre chuckled and turned back towards the door. "...I look forward to her birthday." As he neared the door and was about to exit, he stopped and said, "I hope you can someday show that girl your homeland." Then, he disappeared through the door.

When Ogre left, the doctor walked up slowly to the glass tube and hugged it. "...We're always together..." He whispered. "...My adorable Aya..."


End file.
